Our Ordinary Love Story
by Oh AiLu
Summary: [Chap 5] Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan takut ketika Sehun mendiamkannya. Tapi, berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun yang telah memperbaiki semuanya. Kumpulan Oneshoot HunHan/EXO/GS
1. Chapter 1

First Day

.

Author: Oh AiLu © 2015

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han, etc.

Genre: Romance, fluffy.

-Genderswitch-

.

\- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Sehun memang harus bersabar mengejar cinta Luhan. Gadis cantik yang berada dua tahun di bawahnya. Setahun Sehun habiskan hanya untuk menunggu Luhan membalas chat-nya. Dan perlu setahun gadis itu mau memberikan nomor ponselnya. Dan setahun pula gadis itu baru menerima cintanya. Tapi, ternyata hanya Sehun yang memiliki rasa, hanya Sehun. Tapi, kenapa Luhan menerima cintanya?

Fanfic ini berisi penggalan-penggalan kisah cinta antara Sehun dan Luhan. Setiap chap tidak bersambung-sambung.

.

\- AiLu -

.

17 Maret 2015

Ini adalah hari pertama untuk mengawali minggu ini. Sekarang bertepatan musim semi, jadi membuat hati seorang gadis keturunan China ini ikut bersemi menebarkan kuncup-kuncup mawar kepada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Gadis itu-Luhan sudah rapi dan terlihat manis dengan seragam sekolahnya, juga kunciran yang baru ia pelajari dari internet bersama Baekhyun-sahabatnya semalam. Ya, mungkin hanya dia saja yang belajar, karna Baekhyun hanya bernyanyi tidak jelas dengan mata yang fokus kepada smartphone-nya dan anehnya lagi, setoples permen di kamarnya raib begitu saja sepulang Baekhyun dari rumahnya. Tapi, tak apalah. Sahabat.

Lagipula Baekhyun juga sering membantunya. Ya... emm, mungkin?

Baiklah, kembali kepada Luhan.

Mungkin karna ini hari senin-hari kesukaan Luhan makanya dia terlihat bersemangat sekali. Atau ada alasan lain? Mungkin ya. Terlihat ketika langkahnya yang awalnya riang tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan gaya coolnya-bersender di tiang beton pagar sekolahnya-sedang bersedekap sambil sesekali mengecek jam tangannya.

Wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang putih hampir menandingi dirinya, rahangnya yang tegas, dan tatapannya yang tajam tak bisa menghentikan Luhan untuk tidak bersembunyi guna menghindari pemuda itu.

Dan pilihannya jatuh pada seorang pemuda tinggi besar, dengan baju seragam ketat yang berusaha menutupi gumpalan lemak di perutnya. Dan syukurnya, Luhan bisa terlindungi bahkan jika dirinya membawa serta Kyungsoo-sahabatnya yang satu lagi- dan Baekhyun bersamanya.

Tapi..

"Luhan?"

Suara berat kekanakan itu menyapa indra pendengarannya, membuatnya ingin lari begitu saja. Tapi, jika ia melakukan itu, terlihat sekali bahwa dirinya sedang menghindari pemuda itu.

"Ah, Jilseob-ah. Kenapa lama sekali, ayo aku ingin meminta tugasmu." spontan Luhan mengatakan kalimat itu sambil menarik paksa pemuda gemuk yang tadinya merupakan tempat dia berlindung. Meninggalkan Sehun-pemuda yang tadi bersender di tiang beton- dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jilseob? Seingatku namanya Shindong." gumamnya.

Sementara itu.

Luhan sudah bernafas lega ketika dirinya dan 'benda' yang ditariknya paksa-dengan kekuatan yang diapun tak tahu darimana-sudah berada cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Tapi ketika si gemuk mulai angkat suara, Luhan baru sadar, masih ada satu masalah lagi yang harus dia atasi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si gemuk sambil menatap Luhan penasaran.

"Aa... aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas bantuannya." seru Luhan sambil berlari menghindari pemuda gemuk tadi. Mungkin dia akan menghindari pemuda itu selamanya.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Maret 2012

'Hai.'

Kata itulah penyebabnya. Penyebab kehidupan percintaan Luhan jadi seperti ini. Itu terjadi ketika dirinya masih berada di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah pertama dan masih rajin-rajinnya membuka akun jejaring sosial miliknya. Dan pada minggu siang, sebuah pesan masuk ke akun jejaring sosialnya. Pesan dari seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai pacar teman sekelasnya sendiri waktu itu. Dan karna alasan itu, dia tak membalas pesan itu.

Tapi, seakan merasakan de javu, Luhan kembali mendapatkan pesan itu setahun kemudian. Disaat dirinya berapa ditingkat kedua sekolah menengah pertama. Dan seakan teringat tentang berita bahwa teman sekelasnya sudah putus dengan orang yang mengirimnya pesan, dia mulai berfikir untuk membalas pesan itu.

'Ya?'

Hanya itu. Walau hanya itu, Luhan bahkan masih menganggap itu terlalu panjang. Tadinya dia hanya ingin mengetik huruf 'Y' saja. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dia tak mau dicap sebagai gadis yang terlalu ramah kepada pria.

'Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?'

Pesan lain masuk dari orang yang sama. Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika membaca pesan itu. Bukan karna apa-apa, hanya saja, Baekhyun sahabatnya yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya mungkin kelepasan membuang gas beracunnya. Tapi, itu sudah biasa bagi Luhan. Sahabat.

'Tk.'

Luhan mengernyit membaca pesannya sendiri. Sangking ingin mengetik pesan sesingkat mungkin, dia malah menulis awalan dan akhir kata yang dia maksud, dan membuat kata itu berubah arti.

'Maksudnya?'

'Ti-dak.'

Luhan bergetar mengetik pesan terpanjang yang pernah ia ketik.

'Oo, tak apa^^ Tapi kita masih boleh chat lewat sini, kan?'

"TIDAK AKAN ALFREDO! JIKA KAU MELAKUKANNYA, KAU BISA MATI SAAT INI JUGA!"

Bukan bukan. Itu bukanlah pesan yang akan Luhan ketik. Tapi itu adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengigau di sebelah kanannya.

Luhan sendiri hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Dan jika ditanya kenapa mereka bisa tidur bersama, sebenarnya, Baekhyun yang ngotot ingin menginap di rumah Luhan, karna di rumah Luhan banyak permen-permen manis yang enak. Dan dengan ketidak berdayanya seorang Kyungsoo, dia berhasil di paksa untuk ikut bergabung oleh Luhan. Katanya sih, jika berdua saja dengan Baekhyun, dirinya yang paling menderita karna akan menghirup gas beracun Baekhyun seorang diri.

Ting

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

'Sudah tidur?'

"BERANINYA KA-"

Bugh

Luhan menatap kedua temannya horor. Terlebih kearah Baekhyun yang sempat-sempatnya bangun hanya untuk menendang Kyungsoo karna suara teriakannya. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali tertidur.

"Cabkad itu."-Cakman itu.

Kyungsoo masih tetap berorasi meskipun dirinya sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan suara yang teredam bantal yang menutupi kepalanya.

Ting

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Mengingatkannya akan chat anehnya tadi.

'Baiklah jika sudah tidur. Jalja.'

'Boleh!'

Balas Luhan cepat dan balasannya tak kalah cepat.

'Aku kira kau sudah tidur^^'

'Tidak. Tadi hanya ada sedikit masalah. Ya masalah.'

'Apa sudah selesai? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?'

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan bersemu merah hanya karna sebuah pesan.

'Ya.'

.

\- AiLu -

.

Mungkin memang nasib Sehun menyukai gadis seperti Luhan. Selain acuh tak acuh, ternyata gadis itu perhitungan juga. Terlihat dari perjalanan kedekatan mereka. Dari pesan pertama yang dikirimnya, Luhan baru membalasnya setelah setahun kemudian. Dan Sehun mendapatkan nomor ponsel Luhan setelah penantiannya selama satu tahun juga. Dan akhirnya, Sehun juga mendapatkan hati gadis itu-walau tak sepenuhnya setelah satu tahun kemudian, juga. Tepat pada tanggal 16 Maret 2015.

Gadis ini benar-benar sangat perhitungan.

.

\- AiLu -

.

"Oy, Lu!" sapa Baekhyun ketika dirinya memasuki kelas dan langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun sunbae, Suho sunbae, dan Kris sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

Brak!

"Celakalah dikau wahai Byun Baekhyun. Engkau tidaklah mungkin tidak tahu dengan karma dunia. Engkau seenaknya mengangkat martabat dan kesucian hati seseorang dan kau pindahkan begitu saja. Engkau tidaklah tahu sesuatu sedang mengikuti arah kejahatan yang-"

"Kyung, please. Aku akan pindah, oke?" tanya Baekhyun lembut lalu melangkah menuju bangkunya yang sebenarnya, di depan bangku Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke bangkunya dengan aura kegelapannya dan Baekhyun yang sesekali mencibir teman baiknya itu.

"Engkau mengira aku tak tahu yang engkau katakan wahai Byun Baekhyun. Dikala kata-kata berubah menjadi sebuah-"

"Kyung, sudah." tahan Luhan ketika Kyungsoo sudah mengacungkan jarinya untuk menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. Itu tandanya bahaya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo, dia memanglah gadis yang aneh. Rambut panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, seragam yang malah lebih mirip seperti baju kurung, dan burung hantu-boneka- yang selalu dibawa-bawanya kemanapun. Satu lagi, dia selalu membawa asap-asap kelabu disekitar tubuhnya. Mengerikan.

Walau begitu, Kyungsoo memiliki sisi baik. Satu-satunya sisi baik, yaitu mempunyai kecerdasan superior. Mungkin tak dapat dikatakan sisi baik, karna dengan itu juga, dirinya menjadi aneh dan selalu berimajinasi terlalu bebas.

Dan jika bertanya kenapa tiga gadis berbeda spesies ini dapat bersahabat, yakinlah mereka juga tidak tahu.

"Lu.." lirih Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan, yang sialnya-walau sudah bertahun-tahun bersahabat-masih berhasil membuat bahu Luhan meremang.

"Ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku melihat di alam imajinasiku, jika sesuatu sedang mengikuti Kris sunbae." kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa?!" tanya Luhan kaget. Dia sudah berfikiran tentang hal-hal gaib saat itu juga.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada dua, sebuah perasaan yang terikat dengan pertalian saling membutuhkan dan didasari oleh komponen-komponen asosial yang membuat Kris sunbae nelangsa. Yang kedua adalah seorang gadis tan dengan sosok tinggi, berwajah manis dan angkuh." jelas Kyungsoo. Sementara Luhan baru akan membuka kamusnya, sedikit banyak, dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

Dan ketika Luhan akan bertanya balik, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menoleh kearah belakang.

"Katanya, Kris sunbae sudah punya pacar. Dan Kris sunbae juga gadis itu sebenarnya tak saling mencintai, hanya saling membutuhkan." jelas Baekhyun.

Ha, inilah hebatnya mereka. Walau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sering bertengkar, hanya Baekhyun yang akan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo.

"Masa sih?" tanya Luhan. Bukannya dia mau percaya dengan alam imajinasi Kyungsoo. Hanya saja dia memang harus percaya, karna seluruh informasi yang berasal dari alam imajinasi Kyungsoo adalah benar adanya. Selalu.

"Jadi, benar kau jadian dengan Sehun sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk kecil.

"CIEEEEEE"

"Baek, Baek, hentikan, oke? Kau memalukan." kata Luhan.

"Seakan dunia telah dirajai oleh raja Akronom dari planet utara!" Sahut Kyungsoo. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Apalagi ini?

"Hah, sudahlah." kata Baekhyun yang merupakan orang satu-satunya yang mengerti.

"Tapi, aku bersumpah aku menerimanya hanya karna kasihan. Dia sudah mendekatiku dari tiga tahun yang lalu." kata Luhan.

"Dan aku sudah putuskan, aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kami di hari ulang tahunnya. Sebentar lagi."

"Oh! Organ hepar-ku merasakan denyutan cepat dan terasa menakutkan!"

"Dia terkejut." terjemah Baekhyun santai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Luhan. "Aku bahkan risih jika mengingat hubungan kami saat ini. Dan beruntungnya aku, karna pagi tadi dapat menghindarinya."

"Memang apa masalahmu, Lu? Sehun sunbae tampan, keren malahan." kata Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi jika aku tidak memiliki rasa, walau pemuda itu setampan apapun, apa gunanya?" sahut Luhan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menerimanya? Jika yang kau maksud, kau hanya memiliki rasa dengan Kris sunbae." kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya takut. Ketika nantinya kami menjalin hubungan, pasti ada kata putus, kan? Dan setelah itu, aku takut tak bisa dekat dengannya lagi."

"Hah, kasihan Sehun sunbae."

.

\- AiLu -

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat pertama. Waktunya ketiga serangkai Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Tapi, Luhan kembali teringat tentang Sehun. Bagaimana jika nanti dia bertemu dengan Sehun pas di perjalanan ke kantin?

Hah, yasudahlah. Kembali ke rencana awal, bersembunyi.

Luhan terus menundukkan kepalanya dengan alasan yang sama. Dia takut, pemuda tadi pagi dapat mengenalinya dan menghampirinya. Hosh! Apa yang akan dia katakan jika itu terjadi.

Dan untunglah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mau membantunya. Ya setidaknya bisa dibilang begitu. Baekhyun, dia mengambil sapu tangan bekas miliknya dan melebarkannya di depan wajah Luhan. Dan sesekali Baekhyun akan berteriak tak jelas untuk menunjukkan arah kepada Luhan. Seperti 'Lu, ada orang di depan, sebentar. YA! MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA. LUHAN MAU LEWAT! TIDAK TAHU APA? DIA MAU MENGHINDARI SEHUN SUNBAE TAHU!'. Ya, setidaknya itu bisa membantu, membantu menbuat mereka terlihat lebih mencolok lagi.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, setidaknya dia terlihat lebih waras-di mata Luhan. Dia hanya berjalan diam di sebelah Luhan.

"LU! SEBENTAR LAGI SAMPAI! KAU AKAN TERBEBAS SEBENTAR LAGI!" teriak Baekhyun ketika kantin sudah terlihat di indra penglihatannya.

Tapi..

Grep

"Kya!"

Luhan berteriak cukup nyaring, melebihi Baekhyun, ketika seorang pemuda menarik tangannya dari belakang dan membawanya pergi.

"Lu!" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah sendunya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" wajahnya berubah ceria.

"Tak berguna!" gumam Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun. Dan dia juga tak mungkin meminta tolong kepada Kyungsoo.

"Apanya yang tak berguna?"

Luhan baru sadar ternyata tarikan di lengannya telah berhenti. Luhan yang awalnya menunduk segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun-pelaku penculikan-tajam.

"Apa yang kau laku-hah~"

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kepada Sehun di koridor. Dia pun melihat sekeliling dan matanya tertuju kearah lapangan basket.

"Ikut aku!"

Dan sekarang Luhan yang berganti menarik paksa Sehun.

Ketika tiba di lapangan basket, tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Padahal Luhan tadi sudah menyusun kata-kata untuk memarahi Sehun. Tapi, ketika dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Sehun yang sedang diterpa sinar matahari, dia seketika bungkam. Pemuda itu tampan sekali. Sayang, Luhan tak memiliki rasa padanya.

"Jadi..."

"A-aku tak suka kau melakukan seperti tadi lagi." kata Luhan ketus.

"Kau juga sih, kenapa hari ini kau terlihat seperti menjauhiku?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan membeku.

"A-ah, tidak-Tapikan itu hakku!" sahut Luhan tak mau kalah.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Jangan... temui aku tiba-tiba lagi seperti tadi."

"Tapi kenapa? Akukan kekasihmu."

"Aku perlu waktu, Sehun."

"Apa waktu tiga tahun tidak cukup?"

Luhan yang tadinya sudah melunak, tersulut lagi emosinya.

"Tuh kan, kau selalu keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah! Aku tak suka itu." teriak Luhan.

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, kapan aku bisa menemuimu?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Kan kita masih bisa bertelepon dan berbalas pesan." kata Luhan berenggut.

"Aku kan ingin menemuimu!" kata Sehun dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Tuh kan, kau selalu begitu!" kata Luhan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku turuti keinginanmu. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan ketika aku menemuimu di luar sekolah." kata Sehun lalu berbalik hendak beranjak meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi tak sampai beberapa langkah, Sehun kembali berbalik dan mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Luhan.

Luhan yang awalnya memang membeku memikirkan pertemuan mereka di luar sekolah, malah lebih membeku ketika merasakan benda kenyal dan lembut itu menyapa pipinya.

Sehun... baru menciumnya, ya?

Kalau benar...

"OH SEHUN!"

Sementara Sehun sudah berlari menjauh sambil tertawa bahagia.

END

Hai teman-teman~

Ini saya AiLu, yang buat Fanfic Which One yang sering mendat itu loo~

Dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya, saya buat fanfic lagi. Gak nahan sih, kalo punya ide gak langsung ditulis. Trus gak tahu kenapa, saya kepengen banget ngepost ff ini duluan. Sementara ff lain yang masih antri dikesampingkan.

For Your information, Fanfic ini berisi short-fic short-fic yang menceritakan kehidupan percintaan HunHan dari awal pacaran sampe nanti (Ya, ini juga liat-liat reviewnya ya XD)

Ceritanya disini Sehun yang suka sama Luhan, tapi Luhan engga. Nah, nanti lama-kelamaan akhirnya berubah juga tuh rasanya. Trus rasa Sehun juga. Iyalah, secara orang yang selalu diabaikan, pas ceweknya hayuk, dianya yang menjauh. Tapi yakin deh, GAK ADA KONFLIK DI FF INI. Bebas deh pokoknya.

Oke, sekian aja deh.

Bagi review-nya, boleh?

AiLu

14-03-2015


	2. Chapter 2

My Name is 'Mr. Wrong'

.

Author: Oh AiLu © 2015

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han, etc.

Genre: Romance, fluffy.

-Genderswitch-

.

\- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Bagi Luhan, Sehun selalu salah di matanya.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

niasw3ty: Yoi, brow. Pumpung lagi males mikir tentang konflik yang berat-berat guanya. Kip ripiuuu

Baby Kim: Setting-nya masih sama. Masih kisah cinta HunHan di masa SMA. Kip ripiu atuh

selukr: Luhan belum suka. Karna dia udah sugestiin di pikirannya kalo Sehun itu cuma cowo pengganggu. Iya, btw gua suka banget karakter Kyungsoo yang begini. Kip ripiuu

Erliyana: Oke, aku juga gemes liat kamu #eh? Ini udah dilanjut. Kip ripiuu

rikha-chan: Yoi brow, Sehun berjuang dengan sabar menghadapi rusa yang belum jinak macem Luhan. Ini udah di next. Kip ripiu chingu.

han-tu: Kaget pas baca penname-mu XD Keren dah pokoknya XD Ini udah update, kip ripiu ya hantu XD Sekalian ajak temen-temenmu review juga yaaa

Frozen Peony: Makasiiiiiih. Padahal kata kakak aku ff ini biasa aja lo. Kip ripiu yaaa

himekaruLI: Oke, mungkin memang ada konfliknya, tapi emang yang kecil-kecil kayak idung Jongin XD. Ini udah dilanjutttt. Semangat juga untuk review lagi :D

doremifaseul: Haha, siap ma brow. Tenang aja, orang ketigaga ada, tapi orang kelima ada XD Becanda. Kip ripiuuu

HUNsayHAN: Macih dilanjut kok! Setiap chap settingnya sama kok, cuma beda konflik aja. Kip ripiuu

Hohoho61: Udah..

luhannieka: I'M NOT KIDDING YOU! Ini sampe Sehun dan Luhan nikah kok#mungkin tenang aja! Dan Sehun.. dia selalu cinta kok sama Luhan, cuma dia emang rada licik disini, dia punya banyak cara dan siasat setan. HAHAHA, makasih ma brow. Ini udah di lanjut, yang laen, masih pending. Kip ripiu, jangan lupa!

SELUsin: Haha, apanya yang selusin mbak? Haduh pennamemu.. Gilak, malem-malem begini dibuat ngakak cuma gara-gara baca penname semacem ini. Dan untuk kamu selusin XD ini masih ada lanjutannya dan settingnya masih sama, oke? Jadi kip ripiuu

puffexo: Iya, belum, masih belum. Tapi bentar lagi udah #maksudnyaapa?. Yang penting chap besok ato besoknya lagi ato besoknya lagi udah suka kok dia. Ato mungkin di chap ini? Kip ripiuu

3678fans - EXO: OKEEEEE siap kapten XD Itu Soulmate udah dilanjut pan? Topeng sang putri... nanti deh gua nanya kakak gua dulu. Sabar kawaaan. Kip ripiuuu

SA SA763: Hahaha. Kip ripiu

Guest 1: Iya, engga ada konflik yang berarti #ceilah. Ahak, aku tunggu absensitas(?) mu yaaaa. Iya, ini short fic bersambung. Tapi setiap chap konfliknya beda-beda. Haha, Lulu sudah di takdirkan jahat disini HAHAHAHA-uhuk. Udah dilanjuttt

fifioluluge: Haha, ga papa mbak brow. Makasih komentarrr-nyaaaa. Kip ripiuu

noeno-rosita: Haha, iya, yang dulu-dulu pasti di'nongolin' kok. Kyungsoo emang takdirnya jadi kayak gitu. Tapi kadang saya miris juga mikirinnya. Kasian Kyungsoo. Kip ripiuu

SasmithaArtha: Udah. Sanmith(?) juga pokoknya review! #maksabalik. Iya kok, happily ever after before longer deh XD. Kip ripiuu

xslbc'cdtks: Bro~w, mian, belum dapet idenyaaaaa. Haduh, gini nih yang gak berpengalaman(?) Tapi masih mau review kan?

chenma: Itu perasaan Luhan ato kamuuuuu. Ngaku loooo. Hahaha. Kip ripiuuu

Guest 2: Thanks. Kip ripiuuu

Oh Juna93: Gak, gak jadi begitu hehehe. Pokoknya Sehun selalu cinta. Tapi emang dianya aja yang jago akting dan punya siasat setan, jadi nanti mereka sempet putus #aduhkeceplosan. Kip ripiuuu

XD: Iyaaaaa, ini happy ending ever after deh pokoknya. Konflik aman. Jadi, review lagi yoooo

.

\- AiLu -

.

Ini hari yang sangat cerah. Secerah wajah seorang gadis yang sedang melangkah riang menuju kelasnya. Ya, walaupun dia hampir terlambat tadi, dia masih bisa menikmati setiap langkah kakinya yang riang. Kenapa bisa sebegitu gembira? Karna, Baekhyun mengabarinya semalam bahwa hari ini mereka bebas pada saat jam matematika dan dia tak perlu mengerjakan soal yang sulitnya keterlaluan.

Tapi, seseorang tampaknya sedang mengusik harinya. Seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang pemuda di kelas XII sebelah kelasnya, tampak menatapinya sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan beberapa kali mengucapkan sebuah nama.

Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas, oh, hancur hari cerahnya. Hanya dengan beberapa teman konyol Sehun yang semena-mena memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sehun'. Dan parahnya lagi, Sehun yang duduk di antara mereka hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Yak, Oh Sehun. Kau tak lihat bawaan kekasihmu banyak sekali. Ayo bantu dia.." sahut salah satu temannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan yang sudah berusaha untuk melangkah lebih cepat. Tapi, Sehun masih bisa mengejarnya.

"Sini, aku bawakan." kata Sehun ingin meraih buku gambar A3 yang berada di tangan Luhan, sebelum gadis itu menepis tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku. Tak suka. Dengan. Teman-temanmu!" kata Luhan dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa hubungan kita tak perlu dipublikasikan ke orang-orang?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Ya... Itu karna Jongin yang tak sengaja membaca pesanku dan mengumumkannya ke teman-teman yang lain." kata Sehun santai.

"Aku tak perlu penjelasanmu. Pokoknya, katakan pada teman-temanmu itu, jangan membuatku malu." kata Luhan dan segera beranjak memasuki kelasnya.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya sambil memandangi kepergian Luhan. Dia sebenarnya tahu, gadis itu tak pernah mencintainya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris dan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Ini sudah jam pergantian pelajaran, yang berarti surga dunia bagi anak-anak kelas X, termasuk Luhan. Mereka sudah menyiapkan kegiatan masing-masing karna ketidak hadiran guru yang bersangkutan.

Seperti Luhan, dia bahkan baru memposting status di salah satu akun jejaring sosialnya yang berisi; 'Rambut cepak? Manly~'

Sementara Baekhyun, dia sudah mendapat posisi nyamannya diatas meja dan asyik bertelponan dengan kekasih tuanya.

Kyungsoo? Jangan tanya dia, dia sedang berbicara sendiri. Katanya sih, dia punya sahabat selain Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dari dunia imajinasinya.

Semua tampak baik-baik saja dan bersahaja, sebelum Jongdae, ketua kelas mereka, berlari terburu-buru memasuki kelas dan berteriak nyaring,

"Pak Han sudah berada di kantor guru!"

Luntur kembali surga dunia Luhan untuk hari ini.

Tapi ada satu yang mengganjal di benak mereka.

Mereka kompakan tak membuat tugas untuk hari ini!

"Tugas!" teriak seisi kelas.

"Minta bantuan kelas XII!" pandu Jongdae sebagai ketua yang baik. Mereka pun berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas XII sebelah kelas mereka yang memang sering bebas karna sudah mendekati ujian akhir.

Yang mereka tahu sih, Changmin yang paling pintar di kelas itu, jadi mereka langsung mengerubutinya seperti semut bertemu gula.

Melihat peluang untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Changmin semakin sedikit, terlihat dari betapa banyaknya orang yang mengantri disana, Luhan beriniatif untuk meminta bantuan sunbae yang lain. Dan ketika dia berbalik, dia malah bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang sedang melambai kecil kearahnya. Tapi, Luhan malah segera berbalik dan pandangannya tertuju kepada Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan kerumunan anak kelas satu sambil mengorek hidungnya.

"Jongin sunbae!" teriak Luhan lalu segera menghampiri Jongin.

"Aku minta tolong kerjakan untukku. Ya ya ya?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya. Sontak Jongin hanya mengangguk berkali-kali dan membaca buku tulis Luhan.

Sementara Jongin sedang sibuk dengan bukunya, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang tarik-tarikan dengan diva kelas mereka. Dan... dia tak menemukan Kyungsoo!

Dia pun segera beranjak menuju kelasnya, tapi Sehun terlebih dahulu mencegatnya di depan pintu.

"Tugasmu belum siap?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau bilang kepadaku." tuntut Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Lagian, Jongin sunbae juga sedang mengerjakannya kok." kata Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun disana.

Ketika sampai di kelas.

Memang benar dugaannya. Kyungsoo tetap ada di kelas, tetap duduk di bangkunya dan tetap menunduk seakan dirinya sebuah patung. Tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kyung? Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan dari ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo menoleh perlahan dan mengangguk lalu kembali menunduk.

"Dari satu tahun yang lalu." lanjutnya.

Whats?

Oke, jangan tanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya dari satu tahun yang lalu. Itu sudah diluar nalar manusia normal.

Luhan hanya tersenyum paksa sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu memilih untuk kembali menuju kelas XII. Dan ketika dia sampai, dia hanya melihat Jongin kembali pada aktifitas awalnya. Memandangi kerumunan orang sambil mengorek hidungnya.

"Sunbae, bagaimana, sudah selelsai?" tanya Luhan. Jongin menoleh dan menunjuk buku tulis Luhan dengan dagunya.

"Waa, terimakasih sunbae-nim." kata Luhan lalu membungkuk beberapa kali. Setelah itu, dia memilih kembali ke kelas, untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Kau serius?

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan berjingkrak senang selepas kepergian guru mata pelajaran matematika mereka beberapa saat lalu. Bukan karna ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat pertama, tapi karna tugas matematikanya mendapat nilai sempurna. Dan lebih menakjubkannya lagi, hanya dia dan tentu saja Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna tersebut.

Semua gara-gara Jongin. Ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih setelah ini.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Memang benar, kesenangan dan kesakitan selalu datang bebarengan. Lihatlah dia, tadi di sekolah dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran matematika. Tapi sekarang, dia malah kesakitan karna maag-nya kambuh. Dan lebih sempurnanya lagi, dia tidak bisa ikut latihan dance hari ini.

Dia ingin meminta tolong membelikan obat kepada Sehun, tapi dia segan. Nanti pemuda itu berfikir bahwa Luhan bergantung padanya, dan Luhan tidak suka itu.

Akhirnya, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk membelikan obat untuknya. Dan mungkin satu cup bubble tea.

Dia pun segera mendial nomor Jongin. Dan langsung diangkat.

"Halo?"

"Ah, Jongin sunbae!" kata Luhan senang. Tapi Luhan menyernyit ketika mendengar suara kresek-kresek dari sebrang sana.

"Jongin sunbae lagi dimana? Kok berisik sekali?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku? Seperti biasa, latihan basket." kata Jongin lalu suara kresek aneh itu lambat laun tak terdengar.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Ini, aku sedang sakit-"

"Apa?!"

"Sunbae? Ini sunbae kan?" tanya Luhan tak yakin.

"Hehe, iya. Kamu sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Jongin dari sebrang.

"Maag-ku kambuh. Jadi aku ingin minta tolong untuk membelikanku obat maag dan satu cup bubble tea. Boleh?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan segera datang." kata Jongin dan Luhan langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

Begitulah beruntungnya mendapatkan pacar yang mempunyai sahabat yang baik seperti Jongin. Eh? Beruntung? Tidak tidak.

Tak lama.

"Luu! Temanmu datang menitipkan barang!" teriak mamanya dari lantai satu. Luhan langsung melesat menuju lantai satu dan hanya menemukan mamanya sedang membongkar paper bag di tangannya.

"Eh? Mana dia?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat keluar rumah.

"Dia langsung pergi. Katanya buru-buru. Ini dia menitipkan ini." kata Heechul-mama Luhan sambil menyodorkan paper bag itu. Luhan menerimanya dan mengecek isinya. Satu bungkus obat maag dan satu cup bubble tea rasa taro.

"Waah, kenapa Jongin sunbae tahu kalau aku suka rasa taro?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Daebak!" katanya lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan sudah merasa lebih segaran. Seperti biasa, dia melangkah ceria menuju kelasnya. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan menghadangnya.

Luhan berubah jadi bad mood.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan ketus ketika menyadari jika orang yang ada di depannya adalah Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku?" tanya Sehun sambil menyisirkan jari-jari tangannya ke rambut barunya. Rambut baru? Pantasan Sehun terlihat berbeda tadi. Lebih segar dan sangat manly, dibanding dengan rambut poninya dulu. Sekarang alis tajamnya semakin terlihat dan menimbulkan kesan seksi di wajah dinginnya.

"Kau... rambut baru?" terka Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan yang awalnya menatap Sehun seakan terpesona, langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jelek. Aku tak suka." kata Luhan ketus. Sehun mendadak lemas.

"Tapi, kau bilang, kau suka pemuda dengan rambut cepak." kata Sehun.

"Kapan?"

"Di status jejaring sosialmu."

Luhan terdiam menyadari kebodohannya. Tapi dia masih mencoba mengelak.

"Aku tidak bilang aku suka, hanya saja pemuda yang berambut cepat terlihat manly. Hanya itu." jelas Luhan.

"Dan kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan. Luhan hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Belajar yang baik, ara?" katanya dan hendak mengacak rambut Luhan, tapi gadis itu lebih cepat mengelak, membuat tangan Sehun menggantung di udara.

Sekali lagi, Sehun tersenyum kecil dan berbalik menuju kelasnya. Begitu juga Luhan yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan baru selesai mengikat tali sepatunya ketika mendengar klakson motor dari luar rumah.

"Jongin sunbae?" tanyanya ketika menemukan Jongin sedang duduk diatas motornya di depan rumah Luhan.

"Sunbae menjemputku?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Ya, aku kebetulan lewat sini. Jadi, sekalian saja. Ayo naik." kata Jongin sambil memberikan sebuah helm kepada Luhan.

"Tidak tidak, aku pakai helm keberuntunganku saja. Sebentar." kata Luhan lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan ketika kembali, helm bercorak hello kitty sudah terpasang apik di kepalanya.

"Helm keberuntungan?" tanya Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan. Luhan pun segera naik ke motor Jongin.

"Go go!" teriak Luhan sambil memukul-mukul pundak Jongin.

"Kekanakan." gumam Jongin lalu melajukan motornya.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang meminum air mineralnya. Mereka sudah melakukan latihan selama 1 jam penuh dan sekarang sedang istirahat.

"Baek, minum." kata Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ingin memberikan minumnya segera terhenti ketika sebuah tangan hitam lebih cepat menyodorkan satu cup bubble tea ke depan wajah Luhan.

"Waaah, bubble tea!" seru Luhan dan Baekhyun bebarengan.

"Eit, ini untuk Luhan, bebek." kata Jongin selaku orang yang menyodorkan bubble tea dan langsung memeberikan bubble tea itu kepada Luhan.

"Keja~m." senandung Baekhyun dengan wajah drama queen miliknya.

"Terserah." gumam Jongin lalu kembali membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya. Mengambil sebuah mangkuk yang di balut oleh plastik bening.

"Waah, jajangmyeon!" teriak Luhan dan segera mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Sunbae sangat tahu kesukaanku." kata Luhan sambil menyantap jajangmyeonnya.

"Sunbae sampai tahu rasa bubble tea kesukaanku." kata Luhan sambil menggoyangkan cup bubble tea-nya.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum manis sambil sesekali mengelus rambut Luhan sayang. Membuat Baekhyun di sebrang sana menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"Mereka main belakang!" katanya menyimpulkan keadaan yang terjadi.

Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Kyungsoo.

"Halo Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Jongin sunbae ternyata main belakang!" bisik Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti teriakan.

Krik krik

Mungkin keputusannya menelpon Kyungsoo membuat penyesalan tersendiri buatnya. Karna, Kyungsoo bahkan tak berbicara apapun.

"Baiklah. Aku matikan." kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali berfikir, jadi kepada siapa berita hot ini akan dia umbar untuk pertama kalinya? Sedangkan sisi ratu gosipnya sudah bangun dari tadi.

"Ah, Sehun sunbae!" katanya lalu mendial nomor Sehun.

"Halo? Sunbae, kau tahu? Luhan dan Jongin sepertinya main belakang sekarang!" katanya semangat, sementara yang berada di sebrang sana hanya terdiam.

"Sunbae? Ih, gak asik ya menggosip sama sunbae." kata Baekhyun. "Ya sudah aku matikan." kata Baekhyun santai lalu mematikan sambungan. Tak menyadari orang yang barusan di telpon-nya adalah kekasih dari gadis yang sedang digosipkannya.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga, dan tak beruntungnya Luhan, karna dia lupa membawa baju olahraganya. Membuatnya dihukum scotjam di pinggir lapangan oleh guru olahraga mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lelah." seru Luhan sambil tetap menaik turunkan badannya.

"Ini, pakai baju olahragaku."

Sebuah tangan kekar dengan urat-urat yang sedikit menimbul tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah baju olahraga ke depan wajahnya. Luhan berhenti sebentar. Itu Sehun.

"Tidak usah." kata Luhan datar sambil terus melanjutkan scotjamnya.

"Pakailah. Daripada kau lelah scotjam terus." paksa Sehun. Luhan berhenti sebentar dan menatap Sehun sengit.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak mau?! Aku tidak butuh baju olahraga bodohmu itu Oh Sehun!" kata Luhan ketus.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menontonmu dihukum, begitu?" tanya Sehun yang mulai emosi.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!" teriak Luhan dan berbalik membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar dan pergi darisana.

"Menyebalkan." gumamnya ketika dia menurunkan badannya.

"Tak tahu diri." gumamnya lagi ketika dia menurunkan badannya.

"Tak-"

"Ini pakai baju olah ragaku."

Luhan berhenti dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Terlihat Jongin memandangnya dingin sambil menyodorkan baju olahraga di tangannya.

"Ah, sunbae! Benar, apa tak apa?" tanya Luhan sambil mengambil baju itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Em." kata Jongin sambil mengangguk singkat lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Luhan senang bukan main. Dia segera mengganti baju yang anehnya pas di tubuhnya dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan memilih duduk di bangku penonton ketika teman-temannya sedang bermain volly di lapangan. Pandangannya kosong dan bahunya turun. Mungkin energinya telah habis hanya karna scotjam-nya tadi.

Tapi Luhan seakan tersadar ketika seseorang memanggil nama... Sehun. Dia segera menyebarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru dan menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di koridor dekat lapangan diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Hah, untuk apa Sehun mengikuti gadis itu?

Luhan yang awalnya bingung, seketinya merasakan Organ hepar-nya berdenyutan cepat dan terasa menakutkan-seperti kata Kyungsoo, ketika Sehun dengan cepat mengejar gadis itu lalu langsung memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan membawanya pergi.

Luhan menganga untuk beberapa saat. Nafasnya berubah memburu, dan matanya lambat laun jadi perih begitu saja.

Luhan memukul pahanya sendiri dengan cukup keras, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dia pun memilih untuk beranjak dari bangku penonton dan ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, volly mungkin bukan olahraga yang cocok dengannya. Karna belum sampai satu menit dia berada di tengah lapangan, kepalanya sudah terhantam bola volly yang keras dan membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai. Dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Perlahan, Luhan mulai membuka matanya dan menyadari dirinya sedang berbaring di ranjang empuk dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Luhan mulai menyebarkan pandangannya dan yang pertama di lihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang beridi di ujung ranjang menatapnya khawatir dan Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya. Dia tahu, Kyungsoo membelakanginya karna dia takut dengan orang sakit. Itu katanya.

Dia kembali menyebarkan pandangannya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jongin yang tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia menoleh kearah kanan dan menemukan Sehun menatapnya sendu disana.

Seketika, perasaan kesal yang masih melekat kuat di hatinya membuatnya meneteskan air matanya dan membuat tangannya terangkat dan memberikan pukulan-pukulan tak berdaya kepada Sehun.

"Kau jahat! Tak berguna! Kau bajingan kurang ajar!" kata Luhan dengan suara seraknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam dan masih menatapnya sendu.

Melihat Luhan yang hendak bangkit dan memukul Sehun lebih brutal membuat Jongin bergerak cepat menahan Luhan.

"Lu, sudah! Kau kenapa, hah?!" bentak Jongin. Sementara Luhan masih berusaha meraih Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau bedebaaaah!" teriak Luhan.

"LU!" bentak Jongin lagi membuat Luhan terdiam lalu beringsut mundur dan bersender ke dinding sambil menutup wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Baek, bawa Kyungsoo keluar. Kalian masuk ke kelas saja." kata Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan membawa Kyungsoo keluar ruang UKS.

"Kau kenapa sih? Bangun-bangun langsung memukuli Sehun." tanya Jongin.

"Tanya saja padanya!" kata Luhan ketus.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tak usah berlagak bingung, Sehun. Aku lihat kok, kau sedang kejar-kejaran dengan gadis simpananmu. Dan sebelum kalian ketahuan olehku, kau membawanya pergi, iyakan?!" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Simpanan?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah, jangan mengelak lagi." kata Luhan ketus.

"Tak kusangka perasaanku benar tentangmu. Kau cuma pemuda tak tahu diri! Kau bahkan tahu aku tak mencintaimu, bukannya membuatku mencintaimu, kau malah menginjak-injak harga diriku dengan menyimpan gadis lain. Tak tahukan kau Oh Sehun? Kau masih dalam masa percobaan denganku, dan sekarang kau bahkan sudah berani-berani bermain-main dengan gadis lain. Kau memang biadab!" kata Luhan dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu aku sakit, kan? Oh atau kau sebenarnya tahu, tapi tak peduli dan memilih bersenang-senang dengan gadis itu? Seharusnya kau berguru kepada Jongin sunbae. Dia baik, pengertian, dan tak memalukan seperti dirimu-"

"CUKUP!"

Jongin menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan pandangan sengit.

"Aku muak jadi perantara kalian lagi!" serunya.

"Gila! Kalian yang berhubungan, aku yang sakit kepala!" rutuknya sambil mengacak kepalanya.

"Dan kau Luhan," kata Jongin sambil menunjuk Luhan tepat di wajahnya. "Aku tak menyangka kau gadis yang seperti ini. Tak berperasaan, keterlaluan!"

"Kau Sehun, aku tahu kau ingin yang terbaik untuk gadismu. Tapi kau sudah terlalu bodoh! Benar kata Luhan, kau memalukan!"

Jongin masih terus menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan nafas satu-satu. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terdiam.

Seketika Jongin menghela nafasnya, menyadari bahwa perilakunya tadi membuat satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu menjadi ketakutan.

"Lu, kau bilang Sehun tak perhatian kepadamu, tak peduli jika kau sakit. Aku mau tanya, apa pernah kau mengatakan padanya jika kau sakit? Jika kau sedang susah? Tidak kan? Dia tidak tahu! Jadi maumu, dia harus selalu tahu isi hatimu dan menurutinya? Dia bukan Tuhan, Lu. Dan sadarlah, apa perhatian Sehun belum cukup untukmu selama ini?"

"Dan Sehun, maaf aku harus membongkar ini. Aku sudah muak dipuji atas perhatianmu." lanjut Jongin membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Yang mengerjakan tugas matematikamu, yang mengantar obat dan bubble tea ke rumahmu, yang menyuruhku untuk menjemput dan mengontrol makananmu selama latihan, yang juga menyuruhku untuk memberikan baju si nenek lampir Krystal untukmu adalah Sehun." kata Jongin membuat Luhan terdiam dengan mata membola.

"Dia yang mengetahui rasa bubble tea kesukaanmu, dia yang khawatir padamu maka dari itu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, dia yang mengatur semuanya. Kenapa dia menyuruhku? Karna satu hal, dia takut kau tidak akan menerimanya jika dia yang melakukan semuanya. Dan itu semua karnamu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, antara lega dan merasa bersalah.

"Dan soal kejadian kejar-kejaran yang membuatmu cemburu setengah mati itu, aku yakin ketika Krystal tahu bajunya dipinjamkan padamu, dia tak terima dan mencoba memintanya padamu. Dan syukurlah Sehun masih bisa menangkapnya sebelum dia benar-benar menelanjangimu di lapangan."

"Dan untuk infromasimu saja, Krystal mengidap brother complex." kata Jongin. Dan ketika tak mendapatkan respon yang baik dari keduanya, Jongin memilih pamit untuk memberikan waktu kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang." kata Jongin dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang saling berdiam diri.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun setelah sekian lama diam.

Seakan tersadar, Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan membelakangi Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau ingin sendiri. Istirahatlah." kata Sehun.

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Luhan kembali menangis akan kebenaran yang selama ini tak diketahuinya.

Sehun selalu baik padanya, Sehun selalu perhatian padanya, Sehun selalu dan hanya mencintainya.

Dia sadar dirinya sudah sangat jahat selama ini.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan menggapai ponselnya di nakas dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

'Sepulang sekolah. Temui aku di lapangan basket.'

.

\- AiLu -

.

Sehun berlari kecil menuju lapangan basket tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Hatinya dilingkupi rasa takut. Apakah Luhan ingin bertemu dengannya hanya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka? Atau Luhan ingin menampar Sehun atas kebohongannya selama ini?

Jarak yang kian menipis membuat firasat-firasat buruk semakin berkembang biak di kepalanya. Dan ketika kakinya sudah menapak di lapangan basket dan menangkap sosok mungil yang membelakanginya, semua rasa khawatirnya sirna sudah, berganti dengan rasa lega yang menyesakkan.

"Luh.." panggilnya dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

Gadis yang dipangil sejenak tersentak kecil sebelum membalikkan badannya. Awalnya gadis itu hanya menatap Sehun sendu, tapi setelahnya, gadis itu malah berlari kencang dan menubruk badan Sehun dan membuatnya sedikit oleng.

"Lu.." lirih Sehun ketika mendapati Luhan tengah memeluknya erat sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau bodoh!" kata Luhan ketus.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu dan membuatku lebih membencimu, hah?!" bentaknya.

"Because... I'm a Mr. Wrong, right? Your Mr. Wrong."

"Ya. Kau salah dan akan selalu salah." kata Luhan tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf?" kata Luhan ragu.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat-menahan gejolak bahagia-di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Dan... kau tak ada niatan untuk membalas pelukanku?" tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun lucu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Ini adalah pelukan pertama Luhan dengan lawan jenisnya, dan ternyata rasanya hangat sekali. Apa karna dia berpelukan dengan Sehun, ya?

"Oiya," kata Sehun membuka pembicaraan setelah lama saling diam. "Jadi Luhanku ini jika cemburu menakutkan sekali ya?"

Puk

Luhan menepuk dada Sehun pelan.

"Dia bahkan cemburu kepada sepupuku?"

"Aku akan selalu cemburu jika itu menyangkut Krystal." jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia centil sih."

"Dia adikku lo. Kau menghina adikku."

"Biarkan. Aku tahu kok, kau akan selalu memilihku dibanding dia."

"Tentu saja." katanya dan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan. Membuatnya bergidik geli.

"Saranghae, Luhan-ah." bisiknya.

"Em, ya. Aku tahu."

END

Chap 2 nongoool!

Gimana? Kayaknya tugas Sehun sedikit lebih mudah sekarang. Luhan sudah sedikit jinak XD

Dan gua mau nanya..

Siapa yang nangis denger kabar bang temsek?

GUAAAAAAA

Itu bener gak sih, belum percaya gua, dan sebenernya ga mau percaya. Coba aja deh bayangin. Kai, dancing machine kita, yang selalu tampil mempesona diatas panggung, tersenyum dengan smirk andalannya, tiba-tiba harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan gimana kalo nanti difonis gak bisa nge-dance lagi? Kan, nangis lagi guaaaa

Udah segitu aja, mau borong tisue di toko sebelah dulu.

Ingat, reviewnya!

Big Thanks to:

niasw3ty, Baby Kim, selukr, Erliyana, rikha-chan, han-tu, Frozen Peony, himekaruLI, doremifaseul, HUNsayHAN, HOhoho61, luhannieka, SELUsin, puffexo, 3678fans - EXO, SA SA763, Guest 1, fifioluluge, noeno-rosita, SasmithaArtha, xslbc'cdtks, chenma, Guest 2, Oh Juna93, XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan Accident

.

Author: Oh AiLu © 2015

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han, etc.

Genre: Romance, fluffy.

-Genderswitch-

.

\- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Hanya karna helm keburuntungannya yang kebetulan dipinjam oleh sepupu gilanya, Luhan jadi seperti ini.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

.

Baby Kim: Wah, lagunya keren tuh. Makasih, jadi tau deh lagunya. Iya dong, Krystal udh gak jaman jadi orang ketiga. Sepupulah, sekali-kali.

VOUSMEVOYEZ: Okeeeee, fluff-nya disini, gimana? Kip ripiu chinguu

Erliyana: Haha, makasiih. Kip ripiu yaaa

Oh AiLu: Loh, kok penname aku ada disini? Kak! (Manggil kakak)

ohsehawnn: Iya, gua suka banget Kyungsoo yg begini XD Gak kok, Luhan ga jahat, cuma sedikit sadis aja XD Tapi di chap ini gak terlalu kok. Ada kok cowok kayak Sehun di rumah gua. Bapak gua XD

Oh Juna93: Iyadong. Kyungsoo kan ajaib. Haha, jangan sampelah punya temen kaya gitu. Sabaaaaaar, Di chap ini Sehun cukup dibaikin kok, cukup ya XD Yoi, maap lama update, ada lah itu alasannya, ga usah disebutin. Kip ripiuuu

Frozen Peony: Haha, makasiiiih. Maap ya lama update. Kip ripiuuu

SELUsin: HAHAHA, SELUlit bagus juga tuh. Keren lah pokoknya. Ayah? Bunda? HunHan maksudnya? Haha. Gak, gak jadi. Kata luhannieka, beritanya cuman hoax kok. Eneng kesepian? Sini ke rumah gua, piring kotor masih banyak, lantai belum di pel, baju banyak yang kotor. Lumayan ngilangin sepi XD. Kip ripiu^^

narahunhan9812: Haha, kamu ini ya. Banyak banget kakaknya. Dan soal update-maap saya hilang ingatan! (Biar ga ditanya lagi.) Gak deh, mungkin bisa seminggu sekali, dua minggu sekali, tiga minggu sekali. Pokoknya ga tentu deh! Paling lama 2 minggu, Insyaallah.

KiranMelodi: Udah Chingu :)

niasw3ty: Iya brow. Iya ini end, tapi masih banyak sequel-sequel lainnya. Kayak oneshoot bersambung gitu #ngomon apa sih. Pokoknya ini masih berlanjut sampe mereka lulus bahkan nikah, mungkin. Jadi, kip ripiu yaaaa

hanhyewon357: Iya, puk puk Sehun. Yes, Jongin is the best. Best itemnya, best peseknya XD (Ampuuuun). Dan, aku juga gak mau lagi kehilangan anak-anak itu. Cukup dua! Kip ripiu ya

HUNsayHAN: Hehe, siapa suruh nahan nangis? Emang lagi dimana? Hehe, iya. Luhan sadar, seharusnya dia gak akan mungkin bisa bandingin Sehun sama Kai XD Kip ripiuuu

Guest1: Sehun titip pesan. Gini isinya: "Makasih sayang~" XD Kip ripiuu

doremifaseul: Iya mas iya. Jangan nangyissss dong. Sabar. Di chap ini happy kok, mungkin XD. Kip ripiuu

XD: Gak mungkin, Kai jdi orang ketiga (Haduh, daritadi bully Kai terus.) Yap, ini official couple. Kip ripiu

Oh Lu-Yan: Haduh, jangan doooong. Oke, aku ganti di chap ini, tapi masih rada2 judes, ya? ya? Oke, siap deh. tapi mungkin belum di chap ini. kip ripiu yaa

lulu-shi: Udah dilanjuttt

SasmithaArtha: Hah? Kamjong dinangisin XD Oke, chap ini yaaaa. Haha, panggil brow aja XD Serasa lbih akrab. Kip ripiuu ya brow

rikha-chan: amiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Iya, Kai bias aku. Sebenernya sih semua di EXO itu bias aku XD suer deh. Tapi the number one itu Sehunnnn. Makasih chinguuu, iya, amiiin.

luhannieka: Yoi, end per chapter. Ini udah di next brow. Kai mah anak baik, sering menabung dan tidak sombong, makanya mau bantu sahabat tercintanya. Ini ada KaiSoo dikit-dikit. Tapi mungkin nambah jadi Chanbaek, belum tentu brow. Hei, kamu tidak akan tahu bagaimana mereka akan bersatu XD chap depan kelihatan kok. Chap dengan khusus KaiSoo, HunHan nyempil banyak XD Beneran hoax? HAHAHA, MAKASIIIH YA TUHAAAN. Oke, gua pm lo, klo ga dibales dalam 3 detik, gue samperin kerumah lo. Kalo lo ga ada, gua curi Luhan sama Sehun (Kan, ceritanya lagi sama lo) Iya iya. Kip ripiuuu

3678fans - EXO: Udah di lanjut. Soal topeng sang puteri, udah gua sampein sama kakak gua. Kip ripiu chinguu

inzy: Banyak amat yak yang nanya topeng sang putri. Kakak! (Manggil kakak) Jangan sibuk nyari remake-an baru mulu. Ini readers kamu nanyain niiih. Haha, abaikan ya. Kip ripiuu

NoonaLu: Makasih chingu. Kip ripiu?

hunhanips: Sabar sabar. Mari kita berdo'a bersama-sama semoga yang baca ff ini bakal ketemu cowok kayak Sehun. ketemu dong tapi XD Kip ripiuu

Kuneko Shryunggie: Hahaha, maafkan Luhan dan sayaaaa. Itu salah sayaaa

Ririn ayu: Makasiih. Ini udh dilanjut. Kip ripiuu

chenma: Haha, ketauan kan kkkk. Haha, elu review sambil naik roller coster ya? Teriak mulu dari tadi XD Iya iya, ini udh dilanjut. Kip ripiuuuu

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan sedang kelimpungan mencari helm hello kitty-nya, ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring. Luhan mendengus kencang lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Sementara tangannya yang lain tetap mencari helmnya.

"LU! KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI SIH?" teriak Baekhyun di sebrang sana.

Luhan sejenak menjauhkan ponselnya dan kembali menempelkannya.

"Aku mencari helm hello kitty-ku. Tunggu sebentar bisa, kan?" tanya Luhan kesal.

"Hah! Sudah aku bilang, helm-mu itu keramat, sering hilang. Sudah, pakai helm lain saja!"

"Tidak, Baek. Itu helm keberuntunganku!"

Lalu Luhan melongok keluar kamarnya.

"MA?! MAMA LIHAT HELM LULU, TIDAK?" teriaknya.

"Bukankah semalam dipinjam Henry?" sahut mamanya dari lantai satu.

Luhan mendengus. Bagus, sepupu gilanya bisa-bisanya meminjam helm hello kitty-nya. Hello kitty lo. Cowok jadi-jadian.

"Yak, pulsaku akan habis. Pokoknya aku hitung 10, kau sudah ada di depan rumahku." sahut Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kau gila?! Baik baik." kata Luhan dan melesat keluar rumah, mengambil scooter pink-nya dan melaju menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Lulu! Hati-hati!"

.

\- AiLu -

.

"Baek! Ayo cepat." panggil Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau telat 162 hitungan!" kesalnya.

"Itu tak penting sekarang. Yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara membuat pelatih Kangin tak memarahi kita." kata Luhan.

"Dan cara pertama adalah, jalankan scooter-mu. Ya Tuhan, kita menghabiskan lima belas menit hanya diam di depan rumahku." sahut Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk patuh dan menjalankan scooternya.

"Dan cara kedua adalah ngebut!" kata Luhan dan langsung tancap gas membuat Baekhyun hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"Aaa! Kau Gila!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan erat.

"Luhan, awas di depan!"

.

\- AiLu -

.

Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan tangisannya. Dia kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya lalu kembali menempelkannya ke telinga. Setelah nada sambung berbunyi dua kali, panggilannya akhirnya menyambung.

"Halo?"

"Yak! Babo! Kau kemana saja, hah?! Daritadi aku telfon, tidak diangkat-angkat!" teriak Baekhyun ketika mendengar sapaan dari sebrang.

"Aku sedang latihan basket, Baek. Memang kenapa sih?"

"Kau bedebah kurang ajar! Bangsat! Tak berguna!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Hei, apa maksudmu, hah? Kau, tidak sedang kehabisan obat, kan?"

"Serius Sehun! Luhan, Luhan kecelakaan."

.

\- AiLu -

.

Sehun segera mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika dirinya sudah mendekati ruang gawat darurat sebuah rumah sakit. Erat-erat dikepalnya tangannya ketika bau anyir yang paling dibencinya semakin tercium indra penciumannya. Dia semakin ketakutan dan nafasnya berubah semakin memburu ketika dia mendengar suara tangisan kencang yang dia kenal.

"Luhan." lirihnya sambil berhenti di tempat. Menatap sebuah ranjang rumah sakit tempat asal suara tangisan Luhan dan di sisi ranjang yang tertutupi tirai itu, Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di telinganya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

Beberapa suster terlihat keluar masuk membawa nampan yang berisi kapas berwarna merah. Darah. Sehun tahu, luka Luhan tidak kecil. Dan itu membuatnya kembali bergetar takut.

Sehun ingin menghampiri Luhan, sungguh. Tapi, sebuah kenyataan pahit menyembul di tengah kecemasannya. Dia benci darah.

"HUAAA, MAMA!"

Itu teriakan Luhan. Sehun semakin bergetar di tempatnya dan menatap kakinya yang membeku di tempat. Kenapa dia pengecut seperti ini? Dia pun mencoba memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya, tapi kaki-kaki sialan itu malah membawa langkahnya kearah samping, membuatnya berjalan mondar-mandir seperti Baekhyun.

"SAKIIIT!"

Sehun menutup matanya erat, seakan merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan di dalam sana. Apakah sesakit itu?

Tak sadar, Sehun mengusap matanya yang basah. Dia menangis, dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Luhan. Bagaimana jika Luhan terluka parah? Hah, dia kekasih yang tak berguna. Benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Hun, kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelah kanan Sehun. Dia menoleh, itu Jongin, sahabatnya.

"Yaaa, kau menangis?" tanya Jongin yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa mengejek.

"Sudahlah kawan, aku yakin Luhan baik-baik saja!" kata Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dan merangkulnya.

"Baik-baik bagaimana? Dia menangis kesakitan disana!" kata Sehun ketus.

"Ey, kau sangat cengeng ternyata. Sudah sudah, Sesudah luka Luhan selesai dibersihkan, temuilah dia." kata Jongin. Sehun mengangguk.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Oiya, kenapa kau menyusul?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu." kata Jongin lembut membuat Sehun hendak memukul wajahnya.

"Haha, tidak, aku bercanda. Tadi, tak berapa lama setelah kepergianmu, Kyungsoo, sahabat Luhan meminta tolong untuk mengantarnya kesini." kata Jongin.

"Kyungsoo? Lalu, dimana dia?"

"Dia lebih penakut darimu, Hun. Dia di lantai bawah, katanya jika Luhan sudah tidak menangis lagi, baru panggil dia."

"Dan kau mau?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Ya... apa salahnya memberikan tolong." kata Jongin sambil nyengir kuda. Pandangan matanya tak fokus.

"Hei, lihat, tirainya sudah dibuka. Pergi sana!" kata Jongin sambil mendorong Sehun. Terlihat sedang pengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi Sehun tak peduli itu.

Sehun seketika berjalan terburu menuju ranjang Luhan. Sebelum Baekhyun mencegatnya.

"Kau baru datang bedebah? Tak berguna kau!" teriak Baekhyun di depan wajahnya.

"Please, Baek. Aku mau berbicara dengan Luhan sekarang." kata Sehun dengan wajah sendunya, membuat Baekhyun membuang muka dan mempersilahkan Sehun mendekati ranjang Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika dia sudah sampai di sisi ranjang Luhan. Diperhatikannya setiap luka yang ada di tubuh Luhan. Di kening sebelah kiri, di batang hidung, di salah satu tulang pipinya, di punggung tangan sebelah kiri, di siku, dan yang terparah di lutut sebelah kirinya.

Luhan yang melihat kedatangan Sehun hanya bisa memperlihatkan tatapan sendunya dengan mulut yang mengerucut lucu.

"Hai pembalap." kata Sehun. "Bagaimana, sakit?"

Mata Luhan yang awalnya masih basah kini mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Sakit." lirihnya seakan mengadu kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar, berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan yang sedang menangis sesengukan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapok?" tanya Sehun. Tangis Luhan berhenti sejenak, lalu dia menggeleng lemah.

"Keras kepala." kata Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

"Baju dan celanamu kemana?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan hanya memakai tengtop di dalam selimutnya, juga lutut sampai telapak kakinya yang tak tertutupi selimut tak memakai apa-apa.

"Mereka merobeknya!" adunya.

"Bagaimana dengan scootermu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu, aku terbangun ketika beberapa suster menurunkanku dari taksi." kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk paham dan memilih diam sambil memandangi punggung tangan Luhan sebelah kanan. Cukup lama baginya untuk mempertimbangkan apakah dia akan menggenggam tangan itu atau tidak. Tapi, dia akhirnya menggenggamnya.

Luhan sedikit terkejut akan itu. Dia menatap tangannya yang sudah berada di genggaman Sehun.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memarahimu." kata Sehun. "Tapi karna kau sudah menangis daritadi, ya sudah, aku akan memarahimu ketika kau sembuh saja."

Luhan berenggut lucu.

"Kau kan memang jahat. Kekasihmu kecelakaan malah mau dimarahi." kata Luhan.

"Ya iyalah aku harus memarahimu! Karna kau membuatku khawatir, Lu!" kata Sehun.

"Kau membuatku menangis.." lirihnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Terimakasih atas rasa khawatir dan air matanya." kata Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup punggung tangan Luhan lama. Lalu pandangannya teralih menuju pipi Luhan.

"Hah~ pipimu luka. Aku jadi tidak bisa cium pipimu lagi dong." kata Sehun. Luhan terkekeh kecil sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

"Kan, masih ada pipi yang satu lagi." gumam Luhan malu-malu.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Luhan menggeleng kecil sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau bilang aku boleh mencium bibirmu?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan membalik cepat dan mendelik lucu kearahnya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda nona manis." kata Sehun.

"Ehm!"

Mendengar suara deheman yang cukup keras itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun menolehkan kepala. Itu Baekhyun yang sepertinya memberi kode kepada mereka.

"Luhan, ya ampun, mana yang sakit, nak?" tanya Heechul-mama Luhan sambil berjalan menghampiri sisi ranjang yang satu lagi. Luhan yang dasarnya memang manja, kembali meneteskan air matanya. Dia pun segera menjelaskan keadaan dan perkara kejadian yang dia alami, dengan aksen lucunya.

Sementara Sehun, dia sudah undur diri, meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu berduaan. Dia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun, dia seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Kau, oke?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ya." kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tidak terluka sedikitpun?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Maumu?"

"Bukan begitu, bukankah kalian pergi berdua, tapi kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Baekhyun memar-memar." sahut Jongin menengahi.

"Katanya dia sempat melompat dari scooter waktu itu. Makanya tak terlalu parah." jelas Jongin. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Baek, ayo, kuantar periksa." kata Kyungsoo lalu menarik Baekhyun beranjak dari sana.

Sehun menatap kepergian mereka bingung.

"Tumben Kyungsoo terlihat lebih 'normal'."

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan langsung dibawa pulang hari itu juga setelah mendapat persetujuan dengan dokter yang bersangkutan. Dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana membosankannya 1 minggu hanya berada di ranjang miliknya. Sendiri, sementara teman-temannya sekolah.

Tapi ternyata tidak, setiap hari, kamar Luhan selalu di penuhi oleh teman-temannya. Teman sekelas, teman di club dance, teman di club vocal, bahkan teman-teman Sehun. Mereka bergantian berkunjung, kecuali Sehun yang selalu berada di sana dari pulang sekolah sampai jam sembilan malam.

Sedangkan Baekhyun baru datang setelah dua hari dia pulang ke rumah. Karna ternyata anak itu juga demam karna luka memarnya.

"Hun." panggil Luhan. Sekarang mereka tinggal berdua setelah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pamit ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

"Ya?" tanya Sehun yang tadinya sedang mengipas lutut Luhan dengan pandangan yang fokus ke komik di tangannya.

"Apa aku terlihat jelek sekarang?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menghentikan segala aktifitasnya dan memperhatikan wajah Luhan.

Ini sudah 1 minggu lebih, semua perban di tubuhnya sudah di lepas-kecuali yang di lutut dan luka goresnya sudah mengering.

"Kau, cantik." kata Sehun sambil mengangguk-angguk yakin. "Hanya saja kau bertambah chubby."

"Benarkah?!" tanya Luhan histeris. "Ini karna aku tidak pernah beranjak dari ranjang!"

"Baiklah, aku sudah putuskan, mulai besok senin aku akan masuk sekolah!" lanjutnya membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Ya! Tidak boleh! Bagaimana kau akan berangkat sekolah, ke kanti, ke kamar mandi, dan pulang?" tanya Sehun. "Aku tidak setuju!"

"Aku tetap akan sekolah! Lagian kaki kiriku kan sudah lumayan bisa digerakkan."

Memang gadis keras kepala.

"Hah~ Baiklah, asal dengan syarat, kau harus berangkat bersamaku, tak boleh keluar kelas tanpa aku, dan pulang juga bersamaku."

"Yak! Kau semena-mena!"

"Tidak ada penolakan, titik."

Luhan keras kepala, Sehun lebih keras kepala.

"Hah! Terserahmu!"

.

\- AiLu -

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti perkataan Sehun, dia benar-benar datang menjemput Luhan ke rumahnya untuk berangkat bersama.

Tak tunggu waktu lama, Luhan telah keluar dari pintu rumahnya, dipapah oleh Heechul. Luka yang ada di wajahnya sudah tinggal bekas, mungkin dia akan perawatan untuk menghilangkan bekas lukanya, setelah ini.

"Tak apa, Lulu tidak pakai tongkat?" tanya Heechul. Luhan hanya mengangguk yakin dan menghampiri Sehun yang juga sedang menghampirinya. Sejenak Luhan memperhatikan sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di belakang Sehun.

"Mobil siapa itu?" tanya Luhan sambil berpegangan ke lengan Sehun.

"Aku, tapi rencananya aku pakai saat kuliah." kata Sehun, lalu menoleh kearah Heechul yang masih memperhatikan mereka dari teras.

"Eomoni, kami berangkat dulu." pamitnya.

"Ya~ Jaga Luhan baik-baik ya Sehun!" kata Heechul dan Sehun langsung mengiyakannya.

Dan ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau memakai mobil ini sekarang jika awalnya ingin memakainya saat kuliah?" tanya Luhan.

"Luka di lututmu masih belum kering, aku tak mau lukamu terkena debu dan bertambah parah. Lagian, aku tak yakin kau sudah berani naik sepeda motor lagi." jelas Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau memang terlalu mencintaiku ternyata." kata Luhan dengan tidak tahu dirinya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Memang. Aku sangat mencintaimuu!" teriak Sehun.

"Yak! Kau ribut sekali!"

.

\- AiLu -

.

Sehun menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Selepas keluar dari mobil, Sehun terus memapah Luhan menuju kelasnya, sampai bangkunya. Membuat kelas Luhan menjadi hening seketika. Ya iyalah, sunbae sedingin Sehun tiba-tiba berubah begini.

Dan 5 menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun akan permisi untuk ke kamar mandi yang nyatanya malah membelok ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman. Dia akan menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi di depan kelas Luhan. Dan ketika guru yang bersangkutan sudah keluar, Sehun akan langsung masuk, padahal penghuni kelas masih belum beranjak dari bangku masing-masing.

Dia pun menghampiri bangku Luhan dan sejenak menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Heh! Ke kantin sana!" usirnya sambil mendorong bahu gadis itu pelan. Lalu menduduki bangkunya.

"Yak! Menyebalkan kau Oh Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya, setidaknya pangil aku sunbae ketika di sekolah." sahut Sehun lalu membalikkan badannya menuju meja Luhan. Dan yang berada di hadapannya malahan, Kyungsoo. Lengkap dengan tatapan dingin melebihi dirinya dan aura kegelapannya.

"Ha-hai Kyung." sapanya sekedar, lalu perlahan menggeser bangku Baekhyun ke hadapan Luhan.

"Lu, sepertinya perutku sudah merasakan gejolak tak menyenangkan yang membuat nafasku mulai bau." kata Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah lapar." sahut Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, yasudah. Kalian pergilah, aku dengan Sehun disini." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah mendengar perintah Luhan, kedua makhluk aneh itupun beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih terdiam meratapi kepergian mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba tawa Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar.

"Haha, temanku unik." pujinya. "Apa kau tidak pernah tiba-tiba merasa dunia ini tidak adil karna mendapatkan teman seperti mereka?"

"Apaan sih. Mereka baik tau." kata Luhan sambil ikut tertawa pelan.

"Nah, aku bawa makanan." kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan tiga bungkus roti dan dua minuman kaleng ke hadapan Luhan.

"Whoa, kalau begitu kau juga harus makan." kata Luhan sambil membukakan sebungkus roti dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Aku mau disuapi." kata Sehun.

"Enak saja! Aku yang sakit disini." kata Luhan.

"Ah, kalau begitu kau yang aku suapi, sini." kata Sehun sambil menyuruh Luhan mendekat. Luhan sejenak menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Aman.

Diapun mendekat perlahan, dengan malu-malu tentunya dan segera membuka mulutnya untuk memasukkan potongan kecil roti yang berada di tangan Sehun, sebelum Sehun menariknya cepat dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"YAK!" teriak Luhan. Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa keras sampai roti yang tadi berada di dalam mulutnya melewati jalur yang salah. Dia tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk."

Sehun terbatuk dan segera menyambar minuman kaleng di depannya, tapi Luhan lebih cepat mengambil keduanya dan menyembunyikannya di balik badannya.

"Luh, tolong." katanya sambil terus terbatuk.

"Rasakan! HAHAHAHA."

.

\- AiLu -

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang khawatir di bangkunya segera melesat keluar kelas membawa tasnya, bahkan sebelum sang guru keluar kelas.

Dan dia sampai di kelas Luhan bertepatan saat guru bersangkutan baru saja keluar. Sehun segera menghampiri bangku Luhan dan menyandang tas Luhan yang baru dibereskannya.

"Yak! Kau jadi menakutkan jika begini tau!" kata Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, ketika dia baru selesai menyusun tas dan menghadap ke samping, wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan bokong Sehun. Dia jadi terkejut batin karnanya.

"Terserah." kata Sehun cuek.

"Ayo, Lu." kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Ah, sebentar lagi ya Sehunnie. Setelah sekolah sepi dulu. Akan susah jika kita harus berdesakan dengan orang lain." kata Luhan lembut.

Sehun merasakan beribu kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya ketika mendengar panggilan Luhan padanya. Segera, dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mendorong Baekhyun menyingkir dari bangkunya dan mendudukinya.

"Terserah kamu deh." katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Haduh, Lu, Chanyeol oppa sudah di depan menjemputku. Aku pulang duluan, boleh?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengerling nakal ketika mendengar nama kekasih Baekhyun disebut, lalu dia mengangguk semangat.

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Kau tega melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Nasibku akan bagaimana jika dikau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian bersama perih dan bingung ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun saling pandang.

"Kau pulang dengan..."

"Yak! Sehun, kau gila pergi begitu saja?"

Sebuah kepala melongok dari pintu dan sempat membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"Sunbae, kau mengejutkanku!"

"Ha! Kau pulang dengan Jongin!" seru Sehun sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Eh? Pulang bersama bagaimana? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jongin tak terima.

"Sunbae, bisakan Kyungsoo pulang dengan sunbae?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya. Antara karna melihat mata berbinar Luhan atau mendengar nama Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya mengangguk beberapa kali dan mengajak Kyungsoo pulang.

Tinggal Luhan dan Sehun di ruangan ini. Dengan Luhan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan memandangi wajah Luhan.

"Pinjam ponselmu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Pinjam dulu." kata Sehun lalu menyambar ponsel Luhan.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku ingin mengecek ponsel kekasihku. Apa salah?" tanya Sehun santai. Luhan malah semakin bingung.

"Aku... tidak menyimpan yang begituan kok." kata Luhan polos, membuat Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga tidak mengecek itu, sayang. Aku ingin mengecek pesanmu, chat-mu, dan akun jejaring sosialmu." kata Sehun.

"Apa untungnya buatmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada dong. Pokoknya mulai hari ini aku akan sering-sering memeriksa ponselmu." kata Sehun lalu mengembalikan ponsel Luhan.

"Jadi, jaga kelakuanmu rusa kecil." kata Sehun sementara Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup sunyi." kata Sehun sambil berdiri menengok ke luar kelas.

"Ayo, ini waktunya pulang, princess." kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Mendengar panggilan Sehun, Luhan langsung bersemu dan meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.

"Bawa aku pulang, pangeran." katanya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Karna kau panggil aku pangeran, sebagi bonus, aku akan menggendongmu." kata Sehun lalu menempatkan satu lengannya di punggung Luhan dan sebelah lagi di belakang lututnya.

"Yaaa, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Luhan sambil merangkul leher Sehun.

"Kau gila? Nanti dilihat guru bagaimana?" tanya Luhan sambil memukul dada Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan lalu membawa Luhan keluar.

"Kau mendengarku, Oh Sehun?!"

"Turunkan aku!"

"Diam atau aku cium."

.

\- AiLu -

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Luhan.

"Terimakasih atas hari ini." kata Luhan malu-malu.

"Sama-sama." kata Sehun dan hendak keluar dari mobil untuk memapah Luhan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu!" tahan Luhan sambil menarik lengan baju Sehun. Sehun yang bingung hanya menurut saja dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng, diapun mengayun-ayunkan tangannya menyuruh Sehun mendekat padanya. Sehun menurut.

Chup

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun singkat dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Dan dia kembali keluar dari moblinya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan memapahnya menuju rumahnya.

"Jika setiap pulang sekolah dapat satu ciuman, aku rela deh kakimu lama sembuhnya." kata Sehun sedangkan Luhan yang masih merona parah hanya bisa memukul lengannya pelan.

"Apaan sih. Do'ainnya yang baik dong." kata Luhan.

"Itu do'a yang baik." kata Sehun. "Untukku."

"Boleh tidak setiap berangkat, aku juga dapat?"

"Ih, kau menyebalkan!"

END

Wooooooyyyy

Apa kabarrrr?

Berhubung EXO udh comeback and gua jadi seneng. Gua persembahkan ini kepada kalian yang juga seneng akhirnya EXO comeback juga.

Maap update lama. Lagi ada problem sama sekolah. Semrawut deh pokoknya. Harap pengertiannya yooo

Oke segitu aja.

Pertanyaan lagi:

Member yang paling keceh di MV yg ini siapa sih?

Kalo gua sih tetep Sehun. Tapi, suer dah, kagum banget liat tampang om Chanyeol disana, dengan kacamatanya. Good job mas brow. Lope lope deh buat Chanyeol, sama Sehun tentunya.

Big Thanks to:

Baby Kim, VOUSMEVOYEZ, Erliyana, Oh AiLu(?), ohsehawnn, Oh Juna93, Frozen Poeny, SELUsin, narahunhan9812, KiranMelodi, niasw3ty, hanhyewon357, HUNsayHAN, Guest 1, doremifaseul, XD, Oh Lu-Yan, lulu-shi, SasmithaArtha, rikha-chan, luhannieka, 3678fans - EXO, inzy, NoonaLu, hunhanips, Kuneko Shryunggie, Ririn ayu, chenma.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo's Trouble

.

Author: Oh AiLu © 2015

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han, etc.

Genre: Romance, fluffy.

-Genderswitch-

.

\- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Semuanya berawal ketika Jongin dengan tidak sengaja memberikan sebuah jepit rambut kepada Kyungsoo.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

.

Erliyana: Haha, oke. Tapi untuk chap ini Kaisoo aja yaaa

ohsehawnn: Haha, maap buat Luhan jadi nyebelin chap kemaren XD Haha iya. Kip ripiuu

Kuneko Shryunggie: Hah?! NC-an? Bisa sih. Tapi aku mau vote dari yang laen dulu, ini naik rate apa engga? Eh, tapi rundingan sama kakak aku dulu deh. Ehehehe.

han-tu: Iya tuh, ga kebayang Sehun mewek ga jelas sambil mondar mandir. Kip ripiuu

hunhanoids: Ga papa. Haha, tenang sobat, nanti ada masanya Luhan yang minta-minta sama Sehun. Oke, aku pikir dulu ya moment yang bisa buat kamu gigit-gigit bantal XD Ahak, Luhan ada ya di MV? Mana? Ga liat gue. Tunjukin dong! #sintingnyakambuh

RZHH 261220 II: Haha, ya begitulah Kyungsoo apa adanya. Kip ripiu yaaa

SELUsin: Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, makasih. Oke, tapi mungkin chap depan klo HunHannya. Hahaha, beneran, wah bagus bagus. Saya juga coba ah nanti disekolah. Hahaha, ga papa kok. Ini udh dilanjut sayooong. Kip ripiuuu

Meilisa oh: Annyeonghaseyo~ #lambai-lambai. Haha, kip ripiu yaaa

hanhyewon357: Hahaha, kasian ya kai dicaci mulu XD Maap deh. Eh? Nyium Sehun? Berani lo sama gua? Gua antek-anteknya Luhan kalo mau tau. Jangan macem-macem sama Sehun XD Soal MV, maap nih ya maaaaap banget. Masa gue kasi liat mv cmb ke temen gua yang non-kpop, pas liat Kai, dia malah bilang "Mirip tukang bengkel sebelh rumah gua tuh." Trus ada juga yang bilang "Bukan bukan. Kayak kenek angkot, tau." Trus yang paling eksrim. "Dia bandar judi, bukan?"Hahahaha, kip ripiuuu

Yoon sasa: Tenang, emang aku mau buat dia ketagihan kok hehehe. Ini udh dilanjut. Kip ripiuuu

Hohoho61: Jujur, pas baca review ini, gue keinget sama eonnie gue. Ini lu kan eon?! Ngaku aja! Pake nyamar segala! Eh, bukan ya? Maaaaaaap. Soalnya eonnie gue rese orangnya. Maap ya. Kip ripiuuu

HUNsayHAN: Hahaha, iya. ga bakal bosen. Udh ga jaman pacaran manggil sayang-sayangan. Yang jaman mah kayak HunHan begini XD. Kip ripiuu

taenggoo: Haha, tapi Kyungsoo di chap ini udh beda looooo. Kip ripiuuu

KiranMelodi: Okey, ini udah dilanjut. Keep review yaaa

chenma: Lah, sekarang malah aduh-aduh, gimana sih XD Tenang, tenang. Hahaha, gue do'ain deh lo ketemu sama cowok kayak Sehun. Tapi cuma ketemu aja yaaaa XD

Oh anna23: Hahaha, siapa bilang Luhan aslinya emang mau? Luhan tuh, mau pake banget tauuuu XD Btw, ini emang cerita dari kehidupan nyata #uhuk

Ririn ayu: Hahaha, makasih ririn. Kip ripiuuu

kaixsoo: Hahaha, maap ya, anaknya di begituin sama saya. Hahaha, jangan seneng dulu, Luhan masih tetep judes kok, di chap ini keliatan lagi nyebelinnya XD Kip ripiuu

shin seul gi: Ini udah dilanjut chinguuuu. Pin bb? Haduh, maap ya, kagak pake guaaa

Oh Lu-Yan: hahaha, iya. Oke, sip, insyaallah yaaaa. Luhan dibuat sengsara aja nanti..

firaamalia25: Lagi ketawa ya?

luhannieka: GILAAAAA ah, lu ah, gue hampir nangis tauuuk. Bukan apa-apa, gue mau bales april fools-an juga, tapi gue nyadar ini udah lewaaaaaaat. Hah, nasib. Baik apanya suka ngerjain orang. Baik itu tu, kayak gue, nyolong pulsa nyokap, nyolong duit kakak, pokoknya dari sononya udh tukang nyolong deh. Gak ah becanda, becanda XD Ahak, lu ga doyan sama Luhan lagi? Main comot-comot Sehun segala. Hahaha, ga papa kok brow. Ga kok, lu kaya ga tau aja. Itu mah modus doang. Eh, lu lama-lama salah ngomong loh. Iya iya, gue ngerti, oiya, april depan ingetin gue ya buat bales lo XD. Kip ripiu :)

Oh Juna93: Iyaaaa. astaga, pake kemejanya kesingkap segala. Ngiler gueeeee. Kok lu tau sih Luhan bakalan berubah lagi? Hahah, kip ripiuuuu

XD: Iya, dan iya. Pertanyaan selesai laporan selesai XD

rikha-chan: Hahaha, gapapa la Sehun menang banyak chap ini. Kip ripiuu

hunhanips: Hahaha, iya iya. Selalu fluff kok, paling konfliknya sempil banyak XD

fifioluluge: Lama tak melihat penname kamuuuu, jadi rindu deh #lebay. Hahaha, makasiiiih brow. Iya, saya paling suka Kyungsoo yang begitu XD Kalo kata temen aku sih "Uhh, so sexy" (apa nyambungnyaaaaa) HAhaha, kip ripiu yaaaaa

.

\- AiLu -

.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju kelas ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil orang itu, membuat Kyungsoo berbalik secara perlahan dan menyeramkan. Namun orang yang sedang menghampirinya itu malah tersenyum kecil.

"Tadi kau baru keluar dari kamar mandi, kan?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Ini, aku yakin ini punyamu." kata Jongin sambil menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan sebuah jepit rambut kecil berwarna hitam disana dan menutup genggaman tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tak kusangka kau mau menyimpan benda seperti itu." kata Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." lanjutnya dan langsung berbalik kembali ke kelasnya.

Sementara Jongin sudah pergi sedari tadi, Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan tangan yang dikepal erat. Serta jantung yang berdegup tak terkontrol.

Kyungsoo memandangi kepalan tangan sebelah kanannya dan perlahan membukanya. Terlihatlah sebuah jepit rambut kecil berwarna hitam dengan gliter-gliter putih juga mainan berbentuk pita berwarna hitam putih di ujungnya.

'Cantik.' batin Kyungsoo.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo menyukai benda feminim seperti ini.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan sedang berjalan riang seperti biasa dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Lu, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" tanya Sehun dari belakang. Luhan sejenak berhenti tanpa membalik badannya.

"Semua ada proses, Sehun-ah." kata Luhan lembut dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tapi mungkin Sehun sedang tidak dalam mode sabarnya, sehingga dirinya mempercepat langkahnya dan merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Yak! Singkirkan tanganmu!" teriak Luhan seakan benda yang berada di atas bahunya adalah ulat yang menjijikkan.

"Tidak." jawab Sehun datar.

Luhan masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sehun, tapi nihil.

"Lepaskan atau aku-"

"Berhenti atau aku menciummu." potong Sehun sambil menatap Luhan datar.

Luhan langsung bersemu parah karna jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Dan ketika Sehun mulai menunjukkan senyum miringnya, Luhan langsung menyiku perutnya sehingga rangkulannya terlepas.

"Rasakan itu pemuda mesum!" kata Luhan lalu menyempatkan untuk menginjak sepatu Sehun sebelah kiri.

"AW!" teriak Sehun sambil memegang kakinya. Sementara Luhan hanya diam menonton kesenangannya sambil tersenyum setan.

Lalu tiba-tiba.

"Hai dua sejoli mencari cinta cinta bersemi dari SMA~" panggil seorang gadis membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang.

Seakan terkena efek slow motion, Kyungsoo berlajan lenggok dan sesekali mengibas rambutnya yang telah memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya yang manis. Terlihat sebuah jepit rambut kecil menahan anak rambutnya di sebelah kanan. Aura yang dikeluarkannya bahkan berganti menjadi aura yang menyenangkan.

"Kyungsoo?" ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan mereka. Sehun sampai melupakan rasa sakitnya dan Luhan sampai melupakan rasa kesalnya. Semua sirna karna melihat Kyungsoo sangat bersinar pagi ini.

"Hei, kalian seperti melihat setan. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandangi tubuhnya dengan gaya yang sangat manis. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?

"Hah, menyebalkan." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ketika tak mendapatkan respon dari Sehun dan Luhan. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Kiri kanan kiri kanan. Hai tampan~" serunya ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Beraninya kau Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini?

Sebelum mencapai kelas, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk membelok ke kelas XII dan menemui seorang pemuda yang sedang asik mengorek hidungnya.

"Oppa!" panggil Kyungsoo centil lalu mendekati pemuda yang ternyata Jongin itu.

"Ya?" tanya Jongin melongo dengan jari telunjuk yang masih berada di dalam hidungnya.

"Jadikan makan siang bareng?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin seketika mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eh? Kapan aku membuat janji?" tanyanya.

"Ah, engga usah sungkan. Gak apa-apa kok, aku malah seneng ditraktir oppa."

Hah?

"Makan bersama? Traktir?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Hah? Traktir sepuasnya? Gak usahlah, kebetulan aku lagi diet." kata Kyungsoo.

'Kyungsoo sudah mulai tuli ya?' batin Jongin.

"Hehehe, iya. Aku tunggu ya." kata Kyungsoo lalu berlalu menuju kelasnya. Sementara Jongin masih melongo tak percaya, sebelum Sehun datang dan dengan ikhlas hati menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"Sabar, sob. Aku tahu rasanya." kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin.

"Bukan bukan." ralat Jongin. Perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman manis.

"Dia sangat manis, bukan?"

.

\- AiLu -

.

Keadaan kelas yang hening tak seperti biasanya telah menggambarkan betapa tak percayanya semua orang melihat perubahan Kyungsoo saat ini. Termasuk Baekhyun yang langsung menghampirinya dan memandangnya dari jarak 5 cm.

"Ih, kau kenapa sih, Baek." kata Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Baekhyun menjauh.

"Ini kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sahabat karibku? Partnerku mencuri makanan di rumah Luhan? Yang pernah menemaniku pipis di balik pohon? Kaukah ini Kyungsoo?"

"Huh, kenapa kau selalu mengingat tentangku yang jelek-jeleknya saja, sih?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya. Baekhyun sontak ikut duduk di bangkunya yang dihadapkan ke meja Kyungsoo.

"Mana rambut yang selalu menutupi wajahmu? Mana asap-asap kelabu yang biasanya mengitari tubuhmu? Dan hei, kau melepas kalung burung hantu pemberianku?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Kalungmu sudah jadul, Baek." kata Kyungsoo. "Bayangkan saja, aku belum pernah melepaskannya sejak kau memberikannya 8 tahun yang lalu."

Untuk informasi saja, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah teman sedari kecil.

"Hah, tak apalah. Asal kau masih memakai-YA TUHAN KYUNGSOO! MANA BONEKA BURUNG HANTUMU?!"

"Aku berikan ke tetangga sebelah." jawab Kyungsoo santai. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah bernafas satu-satu menahan tangisnya.

"Celakalah dikau wahai Do Kyungsoo. Engkau tidaklah mungkin tidak tahu dengan karma dunia. Engkau seenaknya mengangkat martabat dan kesucian hati seseorang dan kau pindahkan begitu saja. Kau tahu, organ heparku merasakan denyutan sakit oleh karenamu. Camkan itu." kata Baekhyun dengan lancarnya. Maklum, berteman lama dengan Kyungsoo, membuatnya kurang lebih menguasai kemampuan komunikasi gadis itu.

Setelah berkoar tak jelas, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Hei, Baek. Kau mau..." perkataan Luhan terhenti ketika Baekhyun melewatinya begitu saja. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo seraya bertanya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

Tak sampai 10 detik, Baekhyun sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Loh, Baek. Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dan terus berjalan menuju bangkunya, seiring masuknya guru matematika ke kelas mereka. Ooo, Baekhyun kembali karena ini.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sontak menahan tawa ketika menyadari alasan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya membalik-balik lembar bukunya asal.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Bel jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari 10 menit yang lalu, tapi Kyungsoo belum menemukan Jongin keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dia kembali melihat jam tangannya dan merutuk pelan. Seketika dia teringat sesuatu. Jongin pasti sedang latihan basket.

Kyungsoo segera tersenyum manis dan kembali memasuki area sekolah dengan langkah anggunnya.

Setibanya di lapangan basket, Kyungsoo langsung menemukan Luhan yang sedang menunggui Sehun latihan di bangku penonton. Langsung saja Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Lu, kau tak pernah bilang jika kau sering menemani Sehun sunbae latihan." kata Kyungsoo ketika telah duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan jadi gelagapan dan hanya menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Itu, kan hari ini kami tidak ada latihan dance, jadi ya... tak salah bukan, aku menemani... kekasihku?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh lembut.

"Tak usah sungkan, sayang. Aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini." kata Kyungsoo lalu mengambil air mineral dari tasnya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar." kata Kyungsoo, lalu diapun beranjak menuju tengah lapangan.

"Priiiiiiit!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Sudah, istirahat dulu semuanya!" perintahnya membuat seluruh anggota club basket menatapnya bingung. Begitu juga Sehun yang langsung menyikut lengan Jongin.

"Sudah, bubar bubar." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir.

Dia pun segera menghampiri Jongin dan menarik tangannya.

"Oppa, aku membawakanmu minum." kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan air mineral yang ada di tangannya kepada Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah, ini." kata Kyungsoo sambil merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Diusapnya dahi dan pelipis Jongin dengan lembut membuat pemuda itu semakin merasa bingung.

"Kyung, kau kesini ingin menemuiku?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan jika aku akan menemani oppa latihan?"

Kapan?!

"Ehehe.." kekeh Jongin pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sementara Sehun sudah mencapai bangku penonton dan menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

"Lu, minum." katanya, dan Luhan segera memberikannya.

"Lu, kau tak membawa makanan?"

Luhan segera merogoh tasnya dan memberikan sebungkus roti kepada Sehun.

"Lu, keringatku..."

"Apaan sih? Daritadi kau selalu merengek. Seperti anak kecil saja." kata Luhan ketus. Dia pun merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Ini." kata Luhan sambil meletakkan sapu tangan itu di telapak tangan Sehun.

"Kau tak ingin melakukannya? Seperti Kyungsoo.." kata Sehun. Luhan sekilas melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol ringan lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Tidak. Kau kan punya tangan." kata Luhan lalu membalik badannya membelakangi Sehun.

Ingat, gadis ini memiliki rasa gengsi yang sangaaaaaat tinggi.

Luhan meremang ketika sebuah tangan dingin menyampirkan rambutnya ke bahu kirinya lalu mengusap lehernya yang berkeringat.

"Hah~ Kekasihku telah lelah menungguiku sedari tadi, ya?" tanya Sehun sambil terus mengusap leher Luhan dengan sapu tangan Luhan.

Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam membeku. Dan ketika merasakan hembusan pelan di lehernya, diapun berbalik.

"Yak! Kau sudah keterlaluan!" kata Luhan sambil memperbaiki rambutnya. Sedangkan Sehun masih diam dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Kau meniup-niup leherku, apa maksudnya?!" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Hah? Aku... supaya kau merasa sejuk. Itu saja." kata Sehun jujur. Luhan masih menatap Sehun sangsi.

"Apa lagi? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Kau kira aku ingin-"

"Cukup!" kata Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang saja." katanya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yaaa! Luhan-ah. Tunggu!" kata Sehun sambil mengejar Luhan.

"Jong, aku duluan!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari.

Jongin melongo melihat Sehun yang berlari terbirit-birit mengejar Luhan. Apalagi yang terjadi di antara mereka?

"Oppa, jadikan nanti malam kita pergi nonton film?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Jongin.

"Nonton film?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, oppa bilang kita akan nonton film." kata Kyungsoo.

Hah?!

Kapaaaaaan?!

Jongin hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Apa Kyungsoo berubah sampai otak-otaknya? Sungguh, Jongin tak pernah membuat janji akan menonton dengannya nanti malam. Sungguh.

"Aku ingin menonton film horor." kata Kyungsoo.

"Nanti kita beli popcorn yang banyak ya?"

"Oh, iya. Aku juga mau makan teokkbokki di pinggir jalan."

"Kata Baekhyun ada kedai yang biasa di kunjungi setiap pasangan di daerah myeongdeong."

"Kita kesana, ya?"

"Eh? I-iya."

.

\- AiLu -

.

Jongin sudah siap dengan kemeja hitam, jaket hitam, sepatu hitam, dan topi hitamnya. Saat ini dia bahkan sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo yang-demi Tuhan-terlihat menyeramkan. Lampu luarnya mati, dan hanya diterangi dengan lampu-lampu taman berukuran kecil.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Jongin mengecek nafasnya dan tersenyum tampan. Dia pun menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo.

Ting Tong

Tak menunggu waktu lama, seorang pria paruh baya melongok keluar dari pintu itu. Memperhatikan sekitar, dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum manis memandangnya. Pria itu mendesah pelan.

"Anak-anak nakal itu. Malam-malam begini menekan bel rumah orang sembaranga. Besok, aku harus menegur orang tuanya." gumam pria itu dan hendak menutup pintu. Melihat itu, Jongin buru-buru membuka suara.

"Emm, ahjussi." kata Jongin sambil menahan pintu yang nyaris tertutup. Pria itu sontak terkejut dan kembali membuka pintu rumahnya. Sejenak disipitkannya matanya untuk memandang Jongin, dan setelah 10 detik, dia akhirnya terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, nak, kau tak terlihat karna pakaianmu dan juga... kulitmu haha. Ada apa kesini?"

Jongin terhenyak sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Itu, saya teman Kyungsoo, ahjussi."

"Ooo, kalau begitu masuklah dulu." tawar pria itu sambil mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke rumahnya.

Jongin langsung duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu sambil menyebarkan pandangannya. Ternyata rumah ini, luarnya saja yang menyeramkan. Di dalam sini malah terasa nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Jadi, kau yang membuat putri sematawayangku menjadi seperti ini?" tanya pria tadi kepada Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat lebih manis hari ini." jelas ayah Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengangguk ragu sambil tersenyum separo.

"Hah, syukurlah. Setidaknya seharian ini aku sudah bisa membedakan antara dirinya dan ibunya."

Hah?

"Silahkan diminum."

Hiikkkk

Jongin tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika melihat seorang wanita super menyeramkan berdiri di depannya. Jongin bahkan sempat menyangka wanita itu adalah hantu, karna rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan awan-awan kelabu yang mengitari tubuhnya.

Tunggu, sepertinya Jongin cukup familiar dengan orang ini.

"Oppa! Kau sudah datang!" teriak Kyungsoo dari anak tangga. Dia pun langsung ebrlari menghampiri Jongin dan memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Eomma, tak usah menungguku pulang. Aku akan diantar sampai pintu kamar oleh Jongin oppa nantinya." kata Kyungsoo dengan aksen centilnya.

Tunggu, jadi wanita menyeramkan itu adalah ibu Kyungsoo? Pantas.

"Dan appa," kata Kyungsoo membuat pergerakan ayah Kyungsoo yang tadinya hendak mengambil kunci mobil jadi terhenti. "Tak usah menguntit kami. Aku aman."

Kyungsoo pun langsung menarik Jongin keluar dan menutup pintu cukup keras.

"Hah~ Putriku sudah dewasa ternyata." kata ayah Kyungsoo.

"Iya kan, sayang?"

krik krik

"Setidaknya kau bilang-bilang dulu jika ingin pergi, sayang~"

"Sayang, kau dimana?! Ya Tuhan, semoga nasib pemuda tadi tak serupa dengan nasibku. Sayang!"

.

\- AiLu -

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dalam waktu tiga jam, mereka bahkan sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat keinginan Kyungsoo. Semua tanpa terkecuali. Membuat gadis itu senang bukan kepalang dan lupa jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

"Sudah sampai." kata Jongin sambil memarkirkan sepeda motornya di depan pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun turun dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hari ini super sekali." katanya.

"Terimakasih, oppa."

Jongin tersenyum manis sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

'Hah, apakah besok kau masih seperti ini?' batin Jongin.

"Aku juga berterimakasih. Dan, aku lupa satu hal." kata Jongin lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Kau sangat sangt manis malam ini."

Kyungsoo menahan nafas sejenak sambil meremas jaket Jongin. Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah.

"Oppa juga tampan." lirih Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi kiri Jongin. Jongin merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya. Dia pun balas mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hitungan ketiga. Tutup matamu." bisik Jongin.

"Satu.."

Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dua.."

Jongin kembali mengelus rambut Kyungsoo cukup kasar untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ti-"

Plak

Jongin serasa dunianya runtuh begitu saja. Diapun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Semuanya masih baik-baik saja, kecuali rambutnya yang kembali turun menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Oh Tuhan.

"Kurang-ajar."

Hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo tuturkan sebelum dirinya berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Jongin terhenyak dan menatap pintu yang baru tertutup itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Apa yang terjadi?

Jongin hanya dapat menghela nafas singkat lalu melangkah maju.

Krek

Jongin seketika berhenti ketika merasakan sepatu hitamnya menginjak sesuatu. Dia berjongkok.

Sebuah jepit rambut?

"Ini... milik Kyungsoo, kan?"

END

HAAAAAAAAA! #numpakteriak

Gila, gila, gila #numpangngumpat

Maaf teman-teman sekalian, maaf sekali klo hasilnya enggak banget. Soalnya aku buatnya pas aku lagi emosi-emosinya, lagi dilema-dilemanya, lagi sengsara-sengsaranya.

Maaf... #sujud

Apalagi pas denger berita yang bilang kalo EXO sebenernya ga bisa nyanyi. Gila apa lu? KEtawa terbahak-bahak gue denger beritanya. Ya Ampunnn, ada ada aja ya.

Dan pertanyaan saya kali ini adalah..

Menurut kalian, EXO masih pada perjaka engga sih?

Menurut saya:

Engga.

Oke, segitu aja.

Big Thanks to:

Erliyana, ohsehawnn, Kuneko Shryunggie, han-tu, hunhanoids, RZHH 261220 II, SELUsin, Meilisa oh, hanhyewon357, Yoon sasa, Hohoho61, HUNsayHAN, taenggoo, KiranMelodi, chenma, Oh anna23, Ririn ayu, kaixsoo, shin seul gi, Oh Lu-Yan, luhannieka, Oh Juna93, XD, rikha-chan, hunhanips, fifioluluge, firaamalia25.


	5. Chapter 5

French Kiss

.

Author: Oh AiLu © 2015

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han, etc.

Genre: Romance, fluffy.

-Genderswitch-

.

\- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Dalam satu waktu, Luhan ingin memarahi sekaligus berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun.

Fanfic ini berisi penggalan-penggalan kisah cinta antara Sehun dan Luhan. Setiap chap tidak saling berhubungan tapi tetap menceritakan kehidupan Luhan dan Sehun.

.

\- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review:

.

han-tu: Hahahaha, ikut seneng deh liat review kamuuuu. Makasih yaaaa. Kip ripiu juga lo :)

MbemXiumin: Hahaha, makasih. Ini next chapternyaaaa. Kip ripiu yaaaa

Erliyana: Ini udh dilanjut. Full HunHaaaaaaaan.

Ruru baby: HAHAHA, bener lu. Mikirnya positif banget ya, "EXO UDAH GAK PERJAKA KARNA MEREKA UDAH ANUAN DENGAN MASING-MASING COUPLE" XD Setuju aja deh. Kip ripiuu

luhannieka: Terlalu sadis caramu~ #numpangnyanyi. Yakin gue bakal bisa bales elo, tunggu aja! Tapi pas nanti april fools, gantian dong, walaupun elu udh tau mau gue kerjain, pura-pura kaget gitu, biar gue gantian bahagia. Yang ada magicnya bukan jepitannya, Kyungsoo-nya tauk. Oke oke, ini gue persembahin buat loe #lemparFF. Full HunHan! Bakalan inget kok, gue malah udh buat note di hape, '1 April Kerjain Eka XD' . Kip ripiu ma brow.

Ginnyeh: Hahaha, jangan mangap-mangap #bantunutupinpakekolorsehun. Udh dilanjut dede~

chenma: Enak sih enak, ceplas ceplos kaya Kyungsoo. Tapi keselnya ituloh, ga ketulungan. Kalo gue ketemu orang kaya Kyungsoo mah, bawaannya pengen nimpuk mulu XD.

Ririn ayu: Iyaaaaaaa, dia bakal berubah klo pake jepit rambut XD. Kyungsoo makhluk apa? Gak tau ya, dia itu makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi~ XD

HUNsayHAN: Hahhaha, maap chinguuu, HunHan cuma nyempil di sela-sela. Sebagai gantinya, ini aku kasih yang FULL HUNHAAAAAAN

Kuneko Shryunggie: Hahaha, lumayan tuh bahasanya. Belajar sama Kyungsoo apa sama emaknya? XD Sabar, sabar, Kyungsoonya jangan di comot-comot juga. Dia masih ada kontrak sama FF sayaaaa. Kip ripiuu

niasw3ty: Emm, tapikan, mereka lelaki dewasa yakan? Trus, pasti mereka punya kebutuhan tersendiri, klo udah gitu mereka bakalan gimana? Haduh, kalo udh bahas ini, mikirnya udh kejauhan XD Kip ripiuuu

Oh Lu-Yan: Hahaha, bukan jepit rambutnya yang punya kekuatan magis. Emang Kyungsoonya aja yang rada sengklek otaknya XD Hahaha, iya ya. Kip ripiuu

seul gi: Hahaha, makasiiiih. Pantengin terus yaaa. Kip ripiuuu

fifioluluge: HAHAHAHA #ikutanketawa. Ga tau, langsung aja muncul ide buat Kyungsoo terhina begitu XD Ih ketawa malem-malem, awas ada yang ngikutin XD HAHAHA, gak papa kok. Asal Capslocknya ga jebol aja XD

KiranMelodi: Kyungsoo kek gitu emang karna jepit rambut. Jongin dapetnya di depan wc cewek, ga jelas punya siapa. Sabar chinguuu, chap ini full hunhan kok. Kip ripiu yaaa

Oh Juna93: Hahaha, gue juga ngerasa gitu sih. Pas liat Kyungsoo begitu... kayak ada manis-manisnya XD HAHAHAHA ngakak bener pas kamu bilang klo Sehun ga bisa nyanyi itu fakta. Saya setuju! Bener deh, mungkin gak cuma aku yang pas denger part Sehun di lagu EXO bawaannya pengen nangin sambil ngakak. Haduh Sehunkuuuu. Baiklah gue akan balas dengan panjang. PANJANG. Udh kanXD . Kip ripiuuuuu :*

Ms. Do12: Hahahaha, bener tuh. Gara-gara Jongin nafsuan, kan ga jadi deh anuannya. Ini udah dilanjut. Kip ripiuuuu

Fangirl lu han: Ini udah dilanjuttt. Dan untuk Acknowledge... #mikirkeras. Selesein Which One dulu deh, soalnya udah pada demo mereka XD. Kip ripiuuu

lishwinter: Haduh maap maap #sungkem. Hahaha, malu-maluin? XD Baiklah, dia kembali jadi serem juga oke. Chap ini udh kembali kok XD Hahaha, iya iya sayaaaaang. HAhaha, Luhan mah gitu orangnya XD Liat aja nanti, siapa yang banyak mewek. Hahaha, makasiiiiih. ini udah dilanjut (tapi gak ada cepet-cepetnya XD) Kip ripiu sayoooong

NopwillineKaiSoo: HAHAHAHA, maksih reviewnyaaaaaa. Ini udh dilanjut, tapi belum ada Kaisoo disini. Jongin masih bertapa untuk menyatukan hatinya yang pecah XD Kip ripiu yaaaaaa. Saranghek

rikha-chan: Hahahaha, iya. Emang gegara jepitan XD Aneh ya? HAHAHAHA, buat eommanya satu? HAHAHA, iya juga sih, kasian juga appa Kyungsoo melihara dua makhluk gaje itu bertahun-tahun. Apa ga stres XD Kip ripiuuu

mcdon al: Iyaaaa, sayang ya jepitannya rusak. Ga bisa balik normal lagi deh. Tapi, sebenernya, jepit apapun bisa kok buat Kyung berubah, bukan cuma jepitan yang itu doang. Kip ripiuuuu

.

\- AiLu -

.

Ting ting ting

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar nada ponselnya. Dengan malas dia membukanya. Dan isinya hanya dari pemuda-pemuda yang katanya menyukainya. Dengan berat hati, dan karna rasa takut akan dikatakan sombong nantinya, Luhan membalas pesan itu satu-persatu. Persis seperti caranya membalas pesan Sehun dulu.

Tapi, Luhan berjengit kaget ketika melihat satu nama familiar disana. Kris sunbae.

Luhan dengan terburu membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Haha, sudah lama Kris tak menghubunginya lagi. Berarti ini kesempatan emas.

'Sedang apa adik manis?'

Luhan tersenyum senang dan membalasnya.

'Sedang chating dengan sunbae, bukan? XD'

'Bukan itu maksudku^^ Mungkin sajakan kau sedang bersama kekasihmu.'

'Eh? Tidak kok. Sunbae kali yang sedang bersama kekasih sunbae.'

Pesan kali ini cukup lama dibalas.

Ting

'Sedang apa?'

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Pesan ini tidak menyambung dengan pesan sebelumnya. Dan ketika dia melihat nama si pengirim, dia langsung mengerti. Ini pesan dari Sehun.

'Bisa kita bicara?'

'Oo, yasudah.'

Luhan langsung menyambar ponsel yang satunya dan menunggu kedatangan panggilan Sehun sambil mengecek pesan dari Kris.

Tring~

"Halo?" Luhan memulai pembicaraan sambil membuat mode loudspeaker.

"Halo, sayang." sahut suara di sebrang sana. "Sedang apa?"

Luhan yang sedang fokus dengan pesannya cukup lama menjawab.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya. "Sehunnie sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang merindukanmu, makanya aku menelponmu." kata Sehun.

Ting

Pesan masuk dari Kris.

"Oo, begitu." jawab Luhan seadanya. "Aku juga."

"Benarkah? Hah~ Senangnya. Kalau begitu, boleh minta ciumnya?"

Ting

Luhan terdiam, tak berbicara bahkan dia tak mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

Cukup lama menunggu.

"Lu?"

"Ah, ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Ngantuk ya?" tanya Sehun.

Ting

"Ah, tidak kok. Bicaralah." kata Luhan.

Sehun cukup lama terdiam.

"Kau sedang berbalas pesan dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan membeku, tak menjawab sama sekali.

"Lu? Kau dengar, kan?"

"I-iya. Aku tidak sedang berbalas pesan dengan siapa-siapa kok."

"Kau berbohong. Dari tadi aku mendengar nada pesanmu berkali-kali berbunyi." kata Sehun. "Mau jujur?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah aku memang sedang berbalas pesan-Tapi kau jangan marah dulu!" kata Luhan tiba-tiba khawatir.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Myungsoo, Suho sunbae, Chen-itu temanku, dan... Kris sunbae."

Hening

"Hun?"

Masih tak ada sahutan.

"Ih, kenapa sih? Kan cuma chat biasa." kata Luhan lagi.

Belum ada tanggapan.

"Tuh kan, kamu selalu gitu. Memperpanjang masalah."

Sehun belum buka suara.

Ting

Itu pesan dari Kris, tapi untuk saat ini Luhan bahkan tak tertarik untuk membukanya.

"Hun~ Marah ya? Ih, kok gitu sih!"

"Hun~ Kamu beneran marah?"

"Cieee, ada yang marah nih."

Dan cara terakhirnya juga gagal. Biasanya jika Luhan sudah bicara begitu, Sehun lambat laun akan tersenyum dan pura-pura memarahinya. Tapi masalahnya, dia bahkan tak bisa melihat wajah Sehun sekarang. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika Sehun senyum atau tidak.

"Hun?" panggil Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ya udah. Aku matiin ya?"

Tak ada balasan.

"Ya udah." kata Luhan.

"Tut tut tut tuuut." ucapnya menirukan suara panggilan pungkas.

Luhan terdiam. Masih belum ada tanggapan.

"Hun! Jangan becanda ah!"

Sehun dengan teganya mengabaikan Luhan.

Hening. Dan Luhan tak lagi berusaha untuk membuka suara. Tiba-tiba hatinya dihinggapi rasa takut yang berlebihan. Ada apa ini? Apa karna Sehun marah kepadanya?

Tapi, dia juga tak apa-apakan jika seandainya mereka putus?-kata otaknya.

Tapi Luhan sepertinya sudah terjerat jauh ke dalam pesona Sehun.-kata hatinya.

Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika dia putus dengan Sehun nanti. Jujur, Luhan mau jujur kali ini, jika dia sudah sangat mencintai Sehun.

Hiks

Tanpa sadar dirinya sudah sesenggukan tak jelas. Dengan ponsel yang masih ditempelkan di telinga.

Hiks Hiks

Dan seketika itu, Luhan mendengar helaan nafas dari sebrang sana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau mendiamiku." kata Luhan merengek.

"Siapa yang salah?"

"Tapi kan aku cuma-"

"Siapa-salah?"

"Aku." jawab Luhan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Baiklah."

Dan keheningan kembali menyapa mereka berdua. Hanya isakan Luhan yang terdengar jelas di tengah malam begini.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sehun santai.

"Aku takut bodoh!"

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut kau.. akan memutuskanku." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Bukankah itu maumu?"

"Hun~ Aku serius."

Hening kembali terjadi.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu salahmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Karna aku chat dengan lelaki lain."

"Lelaki yang mana?"

"Kris sunbae?"

"Benar." kata Sehun sambil menarik nafasnya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian dulu? Aku tahu semuanya, Lu. Dan.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya.

"Dan aku takut kau akan kembali padanya. Aku yakin kau sanggup melakukan itu, meninggalkanku."

"Siapa bilang, hah?! Kau bodoh sekali!" sahut Luhan cepat.

"Lalu kau kira kenapa aku sampai sesenggukan begini? Gara-gara kau Oh Sehun!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau membalas pesannya?"

"Itu... oke, itu aku minta maaf. Selesaikan?" tanya Luhan kesal.

"Ya sudah." kata Sehun. "Tapi besok aku ingin kita bertemu sepulang sekolah. Di lapangan basket."

"Em." jawab Luhan. "Jadi aku sudah dimaafkan?"

"Ya."

Hening.

"Hun?"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah tentu, Lu."

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan sangat kacau hari ini. Bangun terlambat, begitu juga sarapan. Dia hanya makan beberapa suap, lalu langsung melesat menuju sekolah. Ditambah lagi, mata yang yang masih bengkak-akibat menangis semalam-malah memperpanjang masalah.

Bagaimana tidak, ketika dia baru saja sampai kelas, kedua teman uniknya langsung menatapnya intens, bahkan Kyungsoo yang selama ini tak terlalu perhatian.

"Matamu, menggelembung. Membuat irismu terlihat kecil." kata Kyungsoo sebagai orang pertama yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Hah~ Aku bertengkar dengan Sehun."

"APA?!"

"Baek, bisa tidak kau sehari saja tidak berlebihan?" sungut Luhan.

"Tapi, kenapa? Pasti kau yang salah." tebak Baekhyun yang sialnya benar.

"Ya."

"Jadi, kenapa kau bersedih? Katamu kau tak mencintainya." goda Baekhyun.

"Me-memang tidak." balas Luhan.

"Aku begitu karna merasa bersalah. Ya, bersalah." lanjutnya.

"O-ow, sudah muncul ya rasa bersalahnya? Besok-besok muncul deh rasa sukanya, terus rasa sayang, dan terakhir..."

"Tidak! Jangan mengada-ada."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sementara Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja.

Tak berapa lama.

"Hey, Lu." panggil Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu, apa itu French kiss?" tanyanya. Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, cepat cari di google!" hardik Baekhyun.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku?"

"Iya! Siapa lagi!"

Luhan hanya mencibir pelan sambil mengambil ponselnya. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun menyuruhnya semena-mena seperti itu, padahal yang perlu, kan dirinya sendiri. Menyebalkan.

"Ini aku dapat." kata Luhan setelah beberapa saat mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"French kiss adalah ciuman dimana salah satu atau kedua pasangan menyentuh bibir atau lidah pasangan dan biasanya masuk ke mulutnya. Ew~" jeda Luhan dengan wajah jijiknya.

"Ciuman ini lambat, penuh gairah yang biasanya dianggap... intim, romantis, e-erotis, sek-sual. Oh, ini menjijikkan, aku tak mau membacanya lagi." kata Luhan sambil mematikan ponselnya. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah buru-buru ke kamar mandi karna rasa mual yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Lagian, kau tahu darimana sih?" tanya Luhan.

"I-itu, Chanyeol o-oppa mengajakku melakukannya-Oh aku malu sekali!" kata Baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Luhan hanya memandang sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Makanya, cari pacar jangan om-om dong. Mungkin hal seperti itu lumrah baginya, tapi bagi kita?" kata Luhan.

"Ih, Chanyeol oppa bukan om-om tahu! Umurnya baru 22 tahun!" sergah Baekhyun.

"Dan kau, 16 tahun."

"Ya sudah. Aku akan memarahinya nanti."

"Memang harus! Dasar om-om mesum."

"Yak!"

.

\- AiLu -

.

Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan itu waktunya Luhan akan merenggang nyawanya-menurutnya. Dia sebenarnya sudah sanggup bertemu Sehun dan menguatkan hatinya bahwa Sehun yang menyukainya, seharusnya dia yang harus marah. Tapi, berkali-kali dia menekankan itu di dalam pikirannya, dia selalu gagal. Rasa takut berlebihan itu ternyata sudah menguasai seluruh emosi di hatinya.

Dan sekarang, entah keberanian dari mana, Luhan sudah berdiri di hadapan Sehun dan menatapnya takut.

"Ayo."

Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di bangku yang biasanya dipakai oleh suporter ketika sedang ada pertandingan basket.

"Kemarikan ponselmu." kata Sehun dan Luhan hanya menurut saja.

Cukup lama Sehun memeriksa ponsel Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya bisa menunggu sambil memainkan ujung roknya.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Luhan memberanikan diri.

"Sebentar." balasnya.

Luhan hanya terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai tawa lirih Sehun terdengar di dendang telinganya.

Luhan sontak menoleh dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Luhan penuh arti.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Luhan sambil meraih ponselnya. Dan terpampanglah, riwayat pencariannya. Dan Luhan yakin, yang Sehun tertawakan adalah riwayat pencarian teratas, 'French Kiss'.

Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Bukan, ini bukan punyaku. Ini ulah Baekhyun, sungguh." kata Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak percaya.

"Sungguh, Sehun. Lagian buat apa aku membuka-buka yang seperti itu."

"Mungkin kau mau mempraktekkannya."

Satu pukulan sukses diterima Sehun. Bukannya kesakitan, dia malah tertawa. Sementara Luhan sudah terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Merajuk.

"Hei, kenapa sih? Kau malu padaku? Tak apa, aku tak marah kok, asal kau mempraktekkannya hanya denganku. Hahaha.."

"Aku serius Sehuuuuun. Ini perbuatan Baekhyun!" katanya dengan nada merengek.

Sehun hanya diam dan menatap penuh arti kepada Luhan.

"Apa?!" tanya Luhan ketus. Sedangkan Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Dan Luhan langsung beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertawa memegangi perutnya.

Ya, setidaknya mereka sudah baikkan sepenuhnya. Dan semua berkat Baekhyun.

END

Akhirnya update jugaaaaa.

Maaaapppp semuanya, lama banget ini updatenya. Mohon pengertiannya sodara-sodara. Soalnya bulan-bulan ini saya sibuk banget. Numpuk deh semua, mulai dari festival tapi udh kelas, ujian-ujian juga udah kelas, sampe yang terakhir lomba yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Berasa mati sebelum ajal gue mah klo begini aja.

And, boleh gak minta do'anya untuk lomba yang akan saya ikuti? Boleh yaaa, soalnya saya udah cukup drop karna denger akan ada setting untuk yang juara, dari atas. Mereka bilang, sekolah 'X' itu pasti selalu menang, selalu diusahain menang. Untung guru pembimbing saya dapet bocoran hari H-nya dari temennya, soalnya, sekolah kami emang disengaja dikasih undangannya belakangan. Sedih ya.

Oke, curcol selesai.

Reviewnya mana nih? ^^

Dengan bersungguh-sungguh dan tulus dari hati, saya ingin mengucapkan..

Love You All :)

Big Thanks to:

han-tu, MbemXiumin, Erliyana, Ruru baby, luhannieka, Ginnyeh, chenma, Ririn ayu, HUNsayHAN, Kuneko Shryunggie, niasw3ty, Oh Lu-Yan, seul gi, fifioluluge, KiranMelodi, Oh Juna93, Ms. Do12, Fangirl lu han, lishwinter, NopwillineKaiSoo, rikha-chan, mcdon al.


End file.
